Burn Down Something Beautiful
by seldomknown3
Summary: What happens when a girl named Amali discovers a secret about her parents, an unknown brother, her new friends, and herself? Can a pure heart be born from one made up of half of darkness? Generation 2 to A Step Into the Twilight. Enjoy!
1. With the Sun Shining In my Eyes

(-CHAPTER-I-)

I Couldn't See you with the Sun Shining In My Eyes

-nOte-

This is a Second Generation fanfiction to my last Kingdom Hearts trilogy called A Step Into the Twilight. If you want to read this fanfiction, please read that first because it will make things a lot clearer. Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, which will hardly show up, but I feel bad for it. Heh. XD;

-/nOte-

Amali messed around with her necklace as she walked inside of her house. "Anyone home?" she called, sticking the keys back into her pocket. She groaned as a response came from her mother in the other room.

"Hey, Amali." she called. She was obviously making something, or at least trying, when Amali dumped her bag full of at least half of the contents of her locker on the floor. "Graduation tomorrow. You excited?" she asked her.

"In the slightest." Amali flipped her dark silver hair behind her shoulder. She had some odd mixture of her parents' hair; although she could never tell why it was her father had silver hair. Her eyes, however, were her mothers; a dark, golden brown. The thirteen year-old girl fell backwards onto the blue couch and grimaced from the smell.

Her mother snorted. "At least I was excited when I graduated high school; you could at least be excited graduating jr. high."

Amali rolled her eyes; she had only heard her story of her father coming for her after graduation a billion times, but sometimes she felt as though there were holes in the story that still had to be filled. Like her mother was keeping something for her.

"You're home early, Charity."came her father's voice, kissing her mother on the cheek. His eyes glowed when he saw Amali, and ran right up to her. Lifting her up like a feather, he asked, "How's my baby girl?"

Amali laughed; Charity also mentioned how quiet and reserved her father used to be before they were married.

"Dad; I'm great, put me down now, the heights thing..." Riku laughed and put his daughter down back on the couch.

"And as for you..." Riku started, moving towards Charity.

"Oh, God, I'm out of here." Amali struggled to get off of her butt, and shook her head like there were bugs on it. She ran up the stairs and into her room. It was small, but comfortable. Crashing onto her bed, Amali flipped over to look at her open closet.

Red graduation gown. Was she really ready for this?

The graduation was being held at the high school with the other five schools that were feeding into Stevenson. Just the fact that she would be spending an hour at the parent/student party afterwards with a bunch of people she didn't know scared her. As far as friends went, she had always been fine with Jaiden.

Jaiden; honey-blond hair, violet eyes, calm face and deep voice. She had known him since he was a little baby, as he had known her. They were always best friends. Amali met a bunch of other kids; kids that were also those of friends of her mother and father, but she only stayed friends with Jaiden because the others went to other schools.

Her father especially had been good friends with Jaiden's adoptive parents; their names were Sora and Kairi. Jaiden didn't seem to have anything against being adopted, and Kairi and Sora said that they adopted him instead of having one of their own 'just in case'. But what did 'just in case' mean? Could it have anything to do with the holes in her mother's story about seeing her father after two years of being separated?

_Now_ she was thinking too hard.

She just had graduation to 'look forward' to. Amali was receiving no awards or special stars or anything of the sort, just the diploma and that was it. They probably spelled her name wrong on it. Shrugging, she practically fell asleep on the spot.

ooooo

"Mr. Bonk's last lecture was about his life and how his English teacher influenced him." Amali told Jaiden while they walked down the hall of the school, sitting to wait down for an hour before they finally got to walk into the room.

"How... educational." Jaiden chuckled. He looked around nervously at the nine hundred something others surrounding them, caring nothing about getting in alphabetical order. "So many of them." he murmured.

Amali scanned the area; really, there were. She glanced over at one girl in particular; her hair was a bleach blond with black ends and silver streaks, straightened and put into a twist ponytail in the back. Jewelry was donned over her head, neck, wrists, and she had one, large hoop earring on her left ear. Hanging from the hoop was a keychain charm that looked much like her own, except it looked like a sakura petal charm at the end.

Talking to the girl was a slightly taller boy with the same bleach blond hair as her, but nothing dyed in. He was wearing simple clothing, but attached to his jeans was a keychain of his own; this one had an odd-looking star-shaped object at the end of it.

"Are these... that popular?" asked Amali, her hand running across her necklace charm. Her mother had used a special name for it a while back, a few years after she received it, but she was only around five years old and couldn't remember now.

"Actually, they look kinda familiar." Jaiden admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't think they're from Aptakisic." Amali pointed out.

"Well, no," Jaiden looked down at his gown and back at theirs, "they're from Woodlawn, they've got blue gowns on."

"Right." Amali shook her head. "I had a rough night last night."

"Did you ever find out who that guy was that looked like you that they found in the cafeteria yesterday?" asked Jaiden, focusing more on attaching the odd dangling object to the top of his hat; it didn't seem to want to stay.

Amali shook her head. "I know just as much as you do."

"So you knew that he had a charm, too?" asked Jaiden, overly proud of himself as he stuck the way-too-tight hat on his head.

Amali's dark eyes widened, "Wait, what?"

"Yeah. He was walking around with a charm in his hand kinda like your keychain, but darker." Jaiden pointed to the one hanging around her neck.

Amali didn't know what she was more nervous about; the fact that this boy had a keychain almost exactly similar to hers somehow, or if he was still wandering around the school.

At least she was going to high school this time.

ooooo

It seemed like hours until it was finally over. All of the names had been called and, much to her surprise, her name was spelled right on the diploma. Charity and Riku went to go talk to Jaiden's parents, Kairi and Sora, along with two other couples that they might have known a long time ago but could no longer recognize.

Amali and Jaiden, however, were sitting on the steps of the Pointe, a commons in Stevenson that was almost entirely encased by glass windows, and what wasn't was pure white. The first five seconds, they thought they would go blind.

"This year," Amali started, "I'm ready for adventure. Aptakisic; boring, eighth grade and seventh grade home. Stevenson... I'm up for anything."

"You're just barfing out words now." Jaiden laughed.

Amali giggled lightly and pushed her dark silver hair behind her left shoulder. "You think?"

There was a scream somewhere down in the Wood Commons, a commons relatively close to the Pointe.

"Should we even?" asked Jaiden with an exhasperated sigh; he already knew the answer.

"Duh." Amali murmured, pushing herself off of the stairs and began running through the crowd of people to the Wood Commons. She didn't even have to look back to find Jaiden; he was probably running right behind her, nervously messing with his lip ring.

"It's the same as at Aptakisic," a friend of Amali's, named Kera, remarked, "There's that guy that looks like you with the huge key and that black thing, but there are more."

"Huge key?" asked Amali. All she could think of was some mayor getting the key to the city. Did he plan on killing the black thing with it?

"Let's see." Jaiden suggested, as if he was mocking Amali's determination. Amali, however, was already halfway in the crowd before she could even hear what Jaiden was trying to say. Jaiden finally caught up with her, and the other students stared in shock.

The boy had dirt brown hair with brown and green eyes. His face was soft; and there was something very familiar about it; he had Charity's nose, ears, and lips. He was at least a few years older than Charity, and was wearing clothing that looked like her father's old pictures. In his hand was a giant key; it was green with black running down the sides of it. The top of the key looked odd as well, almost cartoon-ish, like it couldn't fit in a normal keyhole.

"Amali." the boy said. Amali cocked her head to the side, and looked to both sides of her.

"Uhm. Me?"

The boy could only nod, and he frankly looked like he was burying a strong mixture of sorrow and excitement down somewhere.

"Amali, do you remember me?" he asked her firmly, walking closer to her.

"W...What?" she asked.

He had a look of pure disgust on his face as she looked at something invisible behind Amali's shoulder. His height shocked her; he was at least a half of a foot taller than her. "I can't believe those two let you go your whole life without remembering me."

"Those two?" Amali asked, a worried expression moving across her features.

"Charity and Riku. Mom and dad."

Amali's face was hard to read, but the boy's was even harder. Her jaw dropped open in the slightest, and she crossed her arms. "Wait a second. I don't have a brother."

"I'd like to try to convince you that you are, a DNA test, perhaps, but it's not the time. There's a lot to tell you and little time to do it." The boy's stern look only made Amali giggle.

"Hold up. You're not telling me anything before you tell me your name and prove to me that we're even related." Amali had no way of deciding whether this boy was mental, retarded, or just very imaginative, but she stood back to listen anyway.

"I'm Trevor. Your brother. You were born on my fourth birthday." His hand suddenly dug in his pocket, and he pulled out a keychain. This keychain was a darker representation of a cartoon-like wind formation.

Without even having to ask what was going on, Amali unhooked her keychain from her necklace, and put it next to his.

"They're identical." Amali groaned out of discomfort, "Aside from color, anyway."

"They're keychains to one of these." Trevor put his giant key out in front of Amali, "Mom gave them to us when we were born; yours is of her Keyblade, Savior of Balance, and mine is of her Nobody's, Exie's Destroyer of Balance."

Amali took a second to try to comprehend this sentence. "Hold up." she just laughed slightly as she began to hook her keychain back onto her necklace, "What you're holding is a keyblade?" she asked. Not waiting for an answer, she continued, "What's a Nobody? Mom had one of these?"

Trevor nodded. "Dad, too."

It struck Amali like a bullet. There was somebody... somebody that she had known when she was only a year old, but he left quite suddenly. "You're my brother...? What's going on? Why didn't I ever know this? What do the Keyblades do?"

"Hold it!" came a voice. Running up to them were four other students; two of them were the boy and the girl that Amali and Jaiden had seen talking before. They all held out their keychains to him, and the bleach-blond boy asked very firmly, "Why do you all have these?"

"There's no time." Trevor looked to his left, "We have to find an empty classroom."

"We'll go to the band room." Jaiden suggested, who had only been listening this whole time. He probably only suggested the band room because non-band students weren't allowed and he desperately wanted to see the inside of it.

ooooo

"It's locked." Amali told Trevor, "Just as I thought. See, if you're my brother, you could at least listen to me...!"

Amali was utterly shocked. Trevor had not been listening to a word she had been saying, since he lifted his 'keyblade', and a bright, white light shot from the top of it and into the door handle. He grabbed the handle and the door was open.

"...Convenient." Jaiden smiled.

"That so... disproves a lot of scientific theories." Amali shook her head in disbelief.

"You'll be surprised." They walked inside, and pulled three chairs from the stands. Sitting in all of them, Trevor started.

"There's a lot you need to know. We'll work our way from why I haven't seen you your whole life, huh?" he asked her. Amali nodded her head ferociously; obviously she was quite interested. "On my fourth birthday, about thirteen years ago, when you were born, mom and dad decided to tell me about keyblades and Heartless. Don't ask about those yet, I'll tell you later. They told me that other worlds existed, and that night, simply because I knew about keyblades, I got mine. I wanted to go out and see other worlds; but when I stepped outside of the door, the Heartless started attacking me because I had a keyblade.

"Mom and dad were obviously scared, and they thought that Azure Daybreak wasn't the right place for a four-year old to be running around with a keyblade. Ever since, they sent me to Sora and Kairi's home world, Destiny Islands, to live at." At this, Jaiden jumped. "They wouldn't let me come visit because they were afraid I would tell you about the keyblades and then you would get hurt. You know those periodic 'business trips' Dad goes on? They were to visit me."

Amali could barely move. "Th-that's a start. What are the keyblades? And why did mom and dad have them?" she asked him.

"Mom," Trevor started, "was pulled out of her world at the end of her freshman year to go help seal worlds. Each world has a heart, or the keyhole. When you use these keyblades to seal them, they're safe from a big amount of Heartless, black creatures that steal peoples' hearts, and darkness can't swallow them up. Together, they defeated Dad's Heartless and Nobody mixture, a man named Kiur. The second time, it was the end of her sophomore year and she was dragged into assist in neutralizing the Keyblade War, a war between the light and dark Keyblade Wielders."

"...Savior of Balance!" Amali laughed nervously.

"You're getting it." Trevor smiled slightly, "And the third time she was called out it was the end of her Senior year, she was called to go seal worlds that were unsealed from the Keyblade wars and to destroy the Organization, to which her Heartless took two previous Organization members that were her friends, Roxas and Axel."

"What's the Organization?" Jaiden interrupted.

"It was a band of thirteen people that sought to uncover the mysteries of a heart. Well, not technically people. Nobodies."

"And a Nobody?" Jaiden asked.

"A Nobody is like a mirror of a person. They're like Heartless, only they have real intellect, and if your heart was strong enough before it was stolen, then they're born as higher-level Nobodies. The highest level are the human shaped and thinking Nobodies. Some of them can even remember their Somebodies. They have no physical difference from Somebodies, but they lack a heart and emotion." Trevor explained.

How did he know so much when Amali knew so very little? She wanted to find out more. "Okay. So who did Mom do all this stuff with? She couldn't'a done it alone."

"It varied a little bit. But she always traveled with her best friend, Nessa, whom I'm sure you've met," Trevor was interrupted by the two other boys that Jaiden and Amali hadn't met.

"That's our mom!" they both said at the same time. The fact that they talked gave Amali and Jaiden a good reason to get a good look at them; one of them had curly, light brown and bleach blond hair, and was a little shorter and sturdier than the other. The other, however, was taller, with hair so dark brown that it was almost black, and a little thinner.

"Sora, Kairi, and Dad also traveled with her." Trevor continued, "Dad had been best friends with Sora since they were little and with Kairi only a little less. Then there were some that came and went, like Quince and Anton, who Nessa and her husband, Hayner, named their kids after."

The two boys interrupted again. "That's Q and Anty."

"Whatever," he said, and kept going, "And there were two others that they always traveled with named Naminé and Roxas, these two's parents." he pointed to the boy and the girl with the funky hair.

"How'd you know that?" she asked in a slightly airy tone. She was, however, smiling, that was a good start for someone that looked like her.

"I can see it in your face. Your parents come to visit Destiny Islands a lot, so I see them often. But there's more time for that later. First we have to go down there and get rid of the Heartless invading your ground floor."

"What?" asked Q, the blond one, "There're those things here?"

"That's what you fought earlier, right?" asked the girl with the strange hair. They decided that her voice was just airy in general.

Trevor only nodded, but he practically darted out of the band room, leaving the others to follow him, having only the slightest idea where he was going.

"I'm June." the girl smiled, shaking Amali's hand as they ran.

"Amali," she replied, and got a good look at her keychain; it was much different than hers at the charm, but had the same exact chain. "This is so weird. I can't believe what we're getting ourselves into."

June gave a sad smile and silently agreed.

"You wanted your adventure," Jaiden pushed her graduation hat down farther on her head as they ran just to mess with her, "you got it."

**Author's Note: I wanted to finish what happens, but that will take about many more pages, so I decided to cut it off here. So, I hope you liked it! I'll be updating soon!**


	2. Beyond Human Aid Awakening

(-CHAPTER-II-)

Beyond Human Aid/Awakening

-nOte-

Sorry this one took so long to get up, I've been either busy or out places. D: So I hope you liked the first chapter of the next generation! I promise things will get more eventful, but Trevor had to explain everything to Amali, and yeah. Heh. It feels so... weird not using the names Charity, Nessa, Quince, etc. more often. ;w; Oh well. Enjoy this chapter!

-/nOte-

Amali laughed and pulled her graduation hat back off of her eyes so she could see. It was only to the peak of her surprise that she saw her mom, dad, and five other very familiar looking adults holding giant keys as they were attacked by shadows.

One of the adults had spiky, brown hair. All of their keyblades looked the same; did that have anything to do with their kids having their keychains? Amali also noticed that a woman with long, red hair, violet-blue eyes and a frail looking body was fighting. These two were Jaiden's parents, Sora and Kairi. She knew that well enough.

Next to them were three more people; all of them were blond, one of them with spiky hair similar to that of the brunet, and the other one with hair tossed to the other side of her shoulder and wearing a long, white dress. The third one Amali knew as Nessa because she came and visited so often; she was Charity's best friend, after all. Although she visited often, Amali, however, had only seen her kids when she was small; and was very shocked to learn that they were, in fact, the June and the boy that she had just met.

Trevor ran up to them with his keyblade out. Amali noticed that his was different than the parents' keyblades; they all had different keychains. That had to be what caused them to change form. Trevor began to fight side-by-side with everybody.

"What ever happened to that promise you guys made?" Trevor growled as he got rid of one of the black creatures in the Pointe that Amali could only guess to be a Heartless.

Riku's face became a hesitant one of anger; Amali had never seen him with this face before. "That promise was broken when I had to save you from the Heartless."

"Still blaming me for something I did when I was four years old?" asked Trevor, raising an eyebrow. Riku no longer responded, and they all seemed to focus on getting rid of the Heartless.

"I wish we could have keyblades," June mentioned, strangely calm, "then we would be able to help." she smiled sadly at the scene.

"So do I." Amali admitted. At only a few of her words, hundreds of yellow eyes pointed her direction. The small shadow-like Heartless began to creep towards her.

"Amali, run!" Trevor commanded her. The Heartless were speeding up.

Amali nodded quickly, "Got it!" she cried. She began to sprint the complete opposite direction, which was very hard in a graduation getup. She could hear Jaiden, June, and whom she was almost positive was Anty call out her name, or, "Hey!" and sprint after her. She glanced back for a second; definitely Jaiden, June, and Anty.

And Heartless less than a foot away from her.

"Why didn't I join the track team?!" Amali scolded herself as she ran, gathering all her strength to push herself as far as she could.

Apparently, her upper body was faster than her lower.

She found herself face down on the ground, and she quickly felt something sharp digging into her back. Amali let out a cry of pain, and Jaiden called out her name, June only gasping, probably with her hands over her mouth.

"Don't these things take your hearts?" she could hear Anty's voice asking.

No, it couldn't be. It wasn't her heart that was going away... it was something... else.

_Black out._

ooooo

As the girl came to, her head was swimming and her ears ringing. Her mind was only a little under thinking a thousand thoughts at one time. She could feel the earth below her, but somehow the darkness hadn't left.

"Stand up, stand up..." she mumbled to herself, prying her body off of the floor by pushing herself up by her hands.

In a strange flash, at least a thousand doves or some bird of that sort flew up, getting rid of the darkness below her. Amali looked to her side twice, and then threw her head up to catch the last of the birds flying into the dark nothingness above her.

She looked underneath her, where the birds had flown off of.

It was some sort of circular platform, almost like stained glass, glowing with no source of light. Amali could pick out a boy with odd, brown hair and a seafoam green and purple outfit holding a strange star-shaped fruit with a girl with short, bright auburn hair and a purple outfit right in front of him. Back-to-back with the girl was another one with bleach blonde hair, wearing a simple sundress with her hand extended to meet that of one with two rings, one black and one white. That arm was attached to a boy with honey hair just a bit shorter than the boy he was standing back-to-back with and cobalt eyes to match. He looked almost exactly the same as June's brother; but Amali couldn't even remember his name at the time.

There were other circles on the platform, surrounding the center. They seemed to be all miscellaneous people; a happy-go-lucky looking girl with short, black hair, a man with a scar running down his forehead, three fairy-like girls, one of which was sticking out her tongue, a woman with long, braided brown hair; everything.

"Where am I?" she finally managed to call upon her vocal chords to utter a few words.

_Right now, you are exactly where you need to be._

Where did she need to be? Amali needed to be back at the school, helping her brother and parents in any way she possibly could.

A platform shot up from the ground, holding another keyblade; this one seemed to be an odd mixture of maroon and black, the handle looking oddly sharp and unnerving. The edges of the head of the keyblade almost looked stained in blood.

She needed to be getting Jaiden out of that mess, and her other new friends, too, if she could even help at all.

Another platform, another keyblade. This one was white, with light purple strands almost like ribbons weaving up to meet at the top of the keyblade, where the edges almost glowed with power.

_Try to hold them._

"Hold them?" asked Amali. "Alright. I can do this." she walked towards the platform with the dark looking keyblade; if she had to hold both of them, may as well get the creepy looking one out of the way. As she tried to put her hand to it, the keyblade disappeared under her phantom grip, causing Amali to step back a few paces.

"Okay then." she decided. Walking over to the other platform, she extended her hand. Expecting this one to disappear as well, she was very surprised when her hand managed to grip the keyblade. It was light and long-reach; it was almost beautiful, in a sense.

_It seems your darkness has been taken away._

"My darkness? Taken away?" Amali had no idea what the disembodied voice meant, but she tried her hardest to comprehend. She looked over at the empty platform; it was almost upsetting. The keyblade there looked very interesting, too.

"So I have no choice in the matter?" she asked, looking down at her own keyblade.

_It all depends, princess. Do you think you have a choice?_

"Princess?" asked Amali to herself, running her separate hand down the arm of the keyblade, "Since when am I a princess?"

_So easily swayed. So easy to believe. Surely it isn't the darkness, but your lack thereof that will be your downfall._

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" she argued angrily. Before she had a chance to figure out what was going on, her whole surroundings flashed in white. Or was it just her eyes? Nevertheless, she found herself on a whole different platform.

Sitting down on top of a train of some sort, a girl was hugging her knees to her chest, looking out into a sunset of a seemingly urban-looking town. Her hair was auburn. It was short on the top layer, but longer at the bottom, giving her medium-length hair. The eyes shone a golden color from the sunset, but were obviously a dark brown. She wore a white vest over a blue t-shirt, and jeans with odd writing and sayings written on them.

In some kind of a faded background behind her, there were two other faces, looking through their profiles in opposite directions. One of them had short, blonde hair with dark brown ends. She had Charity's eyes and face. The other girl had pale, violet eyes and medium-length black hair, along with Charity's face.

To the left of the picture in its own separate scenery were two, almost identical girls standing and holding hands. They both had long, blonde hair and forest green eyes, although one of them had glasses and a slightly less perfect figure.

On the right of the picture were three boys; one of them had hair that looked like Christmas time, the other one had medium-length brown hair and brown eyes, and the last one had longer, silver hair and teal eyes.

"Dad." she noticed as she looked at the picture of Riku to the right. Staring at the center, she would have almost been positive that the girl on the train was her if she didn't have such a calm looking face and different color hair. "Mom."

_You have your weapon._

The keyblade that Amali had attained that had long since disappeared in her hands now reappeared in a flash of white, almost sending Amali backwards and off of the edge of the glasswork platform that seemed ready to break, anyway.

_Can you use it?_

Just as she expected, another Heartless appeared on the platform. Two, three more. They were moving towards Amali; she really didn't need this. Saying nothing, she only backed away from the Heartless, but could feel her keyblade shaking underneath her hand.

Amali wanted to cry; she had no idea what was happening. Still, she held out the keyblade in front of her, "Here goes nothing." Running up to the Heartless, she slashed at them a few times with the keyblade. Only being attacked by one Heartless, it had just swiped at her leg. A shadow wound had appeared for a second, but disappeared soon after.

They were gone; disappeared into the air above her like sand. Amali was gasping; she had never done anything so exhilarating in her life; or maybe she had never done anything so frightening. As she gulped, she was almost sent into a heart attack as her keyblade disappeared from her hand.

"It'll come back." she decided, shaking off her fear.

A strange circle of light came up from one part of a platform. Following her instincts, Amali stood in it and found that her leg no longer hurt from the wound that had disappeared.

Stairs appeared that just looked like separate rectangular platforms, leading up to a larger, circular platform above her. "How long has that been there?" Amali asked herself, scratching the back of her head. Thinking nothing more of it, she ran up to the stairs.

Much to her surprise, her foot went straight through the first stair. She was falling, falling, falling into what had turned to a bright light; coming to once more, she found herself on another platform; the platform that the stairs had led up to.

Amali put her hand over her mouth to stop her heavy breathing as she saw what was on the picture in this platform; she was at the center, holding the keyblade she had been holding not more than a few seconds ago. June was resting her head on Amali's shoulder, and on the other side of June was her brother, which Amali could finally remember the name of; Adum. Standing on the other side of Jaiden was Anty, and Q was on the other side of Adum.

But where was Trevor?

She focused back a little bit; there he was. His face was a faded background behind them all. What was going on exactly.

"Mom and dad had a story." Amali got on one knee and put her hand to Jaiden's face; the glass felt cool against her warm skin. "Will I have one, too?"

_Your friends are waiting for you._

The keyblade appeared in Amali's hand again; somehow she was more used to it by now. A big door had appeared in the empty space in front of her. She tried pulling at the handle, but it was locked tight.

_Unlock your own path. Begin your own story._

"Unlock." she muttered, and pointed her keyblade at the small keyhole on the door handle she had tried to wrench open not a moment before. A small light shot forward at the keyhole, and it clicked. The door opened up.

Amali stepped through, into the pure white.

_Remember your friends; they will be the only ones you can trust._

_Here's your story._

ooooo

"Amali... Amali! Wake up!" It was Jaiden's voice, she was positive. "William Beckett's here to play you a song."

Amali groaned and opened her eyes to be presented with June, Jaiden, and Anty staring down at her. June was smiling and Jaiden seemed relieved; Anty just looked at her in amusement.

"Told you that always works." Jaiden smiled, and Amali managed to gather enough strength to hit him upside the head as she pushed herself off of the floor.

"Weird dream." she murmured.

"Weird day." Anty admitted, scratching the back of his head.

Amali almost screamed when she looked around; the whole scenery was odd-looking. It seemed to be nighttime, and many buildings surrounded them. She had been laying on a bench of some sort, very close to some kind of outdoor restaurant. Three very large doors were attached to the boundaries of where they were, and she could only guess that wherever it was that they were had multiple districts.

"Where are we?" she asked them.

"I asked someone while you were sleeping." June said, closing her eyes and trying to stay happy, "We're in a place called Traverse Town. They said it's a place you go when your world's been destroyed."

"Has our world been destroyed?" asked Amali, as calmly as she possibly could.

"Somehow I don't think so." Jaiden admitted, "It's mostly a gut feeling, but they only seemed to be after all of us, moreso after you."

"We thought that thing stole your heart." Anty laughed, "I guess it didn't end up getting it after all." Amali was originally unsure about this boy, but he seemed to have some kind of sense of humor anyway, which made him seem more human-like.

"Where are those other two that Trevor told everything about?" asked Amali to the three of them, whom had sat down the second she scooted over to sit down in a more human-like fashion.

"You mean my brother and his brother?" asked June, pointing over at Anty. "I don't know. They could be around here somewhere!" she smiled. For someone that dressed in such an odd fashion, she sure was a happy girl.

"Yeah." Amali managed a weak smile. "Let's go find them."

ooooo

"We're _where_?" asked Adum to the older boy, his arms outstretched as if to emphasize his confusion. Trevor looked at the horizon.

"Wonderland." he responded, quite calmly.

"...Wonderland." Q said quietly. They seemed to be in some kind of court room.

"It's another world. We're here because the Heartless swallowed us into a kind of darkness." Trevor clarified. He seemed much to calm for all this; for someone who had been living on some sort of islands for most of his life, he sure knew a lot.

"Does that mean something happened to Earth?" asked Q.

"Azure Daybreak. _Our_ Earth, anyway. And no, we were just swallowed up. The Heartless wanted Amali's darkness. They got it." Trevor shook his head. "Or else we wouldn't have been swallowed by it. I'm sure Azure Daybreak's fine."

"But _Wonderland_?" asked Adum. There was some oddly fat woman with a crown on the top of her head sitting on a high platform with some sort of a mallet in her hand. Sitting close by was a white rabbit with a stopwatch, and on the other side of her was a very tiny man.

Animated cards surrounded them everywhere.

"SHUT UP!" the woman commanded. As if a bomb went off, all three of them covered their ears, but then looked up at the fat woman. She must have been a queen of some sort. "Thank you!" she told them happily, and slammed her gavel onto the stand in front of her. "Court is now in session! Intruders, we don't have time for witnesses, so tell me why you're here!"

"That's what Keyboy over here was just telling us." Adum said. **Author's Note: Dear Lord, I almost typed in 'Anton'.**

"Keyboy? My name is Trevor."

"I know. I'm gonna call you Keyboy." he crossed his arms.

"Then I'm going to call you Squishy." Trevor raised an eyebrow.

"ENOUGH! I HATE ARGUING! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

The cards surrounding them began to slowly edge towards the group of boys.

"Get out your keyblades." Trevor told them, as his appeared in his hand in a sudden burst. "Don't ask me how."

They didn't have to. Simply by imitating what Trevor did, Q and Adum found themselves with keyblades in their hands. Q's was a greenish shade of blue, and almost looked like a sea in the way the arm waved up into the top, which looked very normal. Adum's, however, almost looked steel on its way up the keyblade. They noticed that the keyblades each had different keychains on them.

"Now attack these!" Trevor told them. Shrugging and obeying his orders, they all ran in for the attack on the cards.

ooooo

"Back again, are you?" The man with the scar on his face and the brown hair hardly got a chance to smile before Charity ran up to him and hugged him. Although he couldn't have been more than ten years older than her, he still felt like a father to her. In fact, she had just thought about this; this would make him about forty years old. He still looked so young.

"Can't tell me something else is wrong." Riku mentioned, giving the committee a look. They all looked at each other, and then back at Riku.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked them all.

"Yasuyo might be able to explain a little better." Cloud nodded at them all; he was still in shock to see them all as adults. In fact, he was still in shock that him and the committee had to get back together to keep the Heartless away; after all, the count had raised so much so slowly in the past thirteen years.

"Then, we'll go see Yasuyo!" Naminé put her hands together like she used to when she was younger. Only Roxas, June, and Adum would know for sure. Surely this group had not seen each other in too long.

Kairi gave them the thumbs-up before they turned to leave the house.

"Hey," came a familiar voice. A fiery redhead in blue pants and a white shirt walked out in front of them. How awkward he looked in something other than an Organization coat, "You're not going _anywhere_ without me."

Roxas grinned.

**Author's Note: And there you have it! Again, I'm sorry this took so long. So Amali's new group has just been split up, and their parents are off to find out why the Heartless count has raised so much and why they were sucked away from their homes. What will happen? Dundundun. XD Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Soon You'll Forget, But I Just Can't

(-CHAPTER-III-)

Soon You'll Forget, But I Just Can't

-nOte-

I'd pay close attention to this title, it's got a lot to do with this chapter. So pretty much, this chapter in general is going to be a very big one, I'm hoping, anyway. I hope you liked the last two chapters! **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts original characters and such, I only own my plot and Ocs, which this mostly consists of. **Enjoy!

-/nOte-

"They're nowhere." Amali was beginning to lose hope. The town wasn't all that big, and they were forbidden to go into the second or third district because they said that it was 'overrun with black creatures.'

"You can call upon your keyblade." Jaiden remarked, "I'm sure if you showed the guy guarding the door he'd let you through."

"He'd let _her_ through," June shook her head, "but none of us. And besides, she's only had the Keyblade for a little while. She would need help, wouldn't she?" June thought for a second as everyone else stayed silent, and then smiled, "If we learned how to call up our keyblades, we might be able to go through, too."

"That is assuming that we have keyblades." Anty smashed a bug on the floor for amusement.

"I probably don't." Jaiden admitted, "Even though my parents are keyblade... ers..., I was adopted anyway, and I don't have a keychain."

"With that in mind," Amali broke in, "our parents probably only gave us keychains if we could wield keyblades. We passed a weapon shop up there, we could just buy a weapon for you." she turned to Jaiden and grinned.

Jaiden blushed slightly, and absentmindedly played with his lip ring as he nodded.

"So how do we get our keyblades?" Anty asked.

"Uhm." Amali had no real response for this. She had just retrieved hers. But how did she call it? "I guess you just... make yourself believe it's there and it will appear in your—!"

Apparently June was a fast learner. Right before them, a purple keyblade appeared with occasional red spikes coming up the sides. It was definitely odd just like her, and somehow it seemed to fit her perfectly. "Like that!" she squeaked.

Amali called hers as well, and waited for Anty. After a little bit of trouble, he finally managed to call his. The keyblade was short-reach and so intricate; the colors shifted from lime green to forest green, and the farther it went up the arm the more coils it gained surrounding it. The handle had molds on it that said something unrecognizable in Latin, and something more running up the arm.

Amali looked down at her own light purple and white keyblade and quickly became envious.

"I'm jealous." Jaiden laughed, "Let's go to the weapon shop."

ooooo

"They won't die. They just won't die." Q complained loudly as he slashed and hacked at a seven of spades that seemed about ready to kill him.

"You're right," Trevor called back, who managed to knock an ace backwards and straight into the podium, but it came right back as if nothing happened, "we have to get out of here."

"We're not going back in that Awkward Room, are we?" asked Adum, who was trying his best to not have to attack any of the cards.

"No," responded Trevor, who didn't even bother to correct him, "into that forest!" He jumped out of the battle scene and ran into a strange opening in the wall, and Q and Adum mimicked him. They could hear the Queen cursing in anger as none of the cards or her own fat butt could fit through the opening, but Q sighed in relief.

"You're the one that dragged us into this." he accused Trevor.

Trevor, who was too tired to argue, shook his head, "you would have been dragged into this whether or not I came. Your keyblade wielders; your destiny's set." Trevor managed to stand up from where he had slid onto the floor to rest, and scanned the area.

"There are giant mushrooms." complained Adum.

Trevor shook his head again. It seemed he could already tell that Adum was okay, but Q was going to be impossible to deal with.

"Until we can find a Gummi Ship or anything like it we're stuck here." Trevor scratched his arm.

"A... Gummy Ship?" asked Adum.

"Like Gummy Bears? Can you eat them?" Q posed.

"No! I..." Trevor was interrupted by a laughing voice. The voice was thrown, so looked as they wanted, they could not find the source. It became a bit more clear when a disembodied set of teeth appeared right in front of them, smiling in a cartoon-like way. Following the set of teeth was the rest of the face and a head; it seemed a sort of cat was forming in front of them. To accompany the head was a fat cat body, striped, and holding the head under its arm.

"...Uh. What the fuck?" asked Q.

"Fuck the what!" the cat exclaimed, "I am the Cheshire Cat, and I can see that there's another darkness problem!" the cat laughed. Adum jumped back from the simple fact that the cat could talk, but he supposed that if it could hold its head under its arm, it could probably talk.

"Another?" asked Trevor, "You've had problems here before?"

"Here, there, everywhere!" the Cheshire Cat laughed, "Of course, last time there were capable Keyblade Wielders helping us to be rid of the shadows!"

"Capable." Trevor grimaced as if he ate something sour, "Who were they?"

"Two were half of you!" he laughed.

"Two were half of... what?" Trevor looked down at his own hands. "Of course. _Those_ two." Trevor didn't seem to like the idea much of calling them 'mom' and 'dad' since he learned that his sister had never once been told of keyblades or their past. Being sent to an island to live for his life he could forgive, but his sister never learning a thing about it, he could not.

"And the darkness of one of their children has simply been plucked away by the Heartless! I can more than guarantee you that unless the Princess can beat her own darkness, every world will be swallowed by it." he laughed only more maniacally as he disappeared piece by piece into the nothingness he had appeared from.

"Amali's darkness was stolen." Trevor shook his head. "This is what I was trying to prevent, and I was pretty sure it happened, but now... it's positive."

"What does it mean when her darkness has been stolen?" asked Adum, who was actually very curious in knowing exactly what was going on. They walked forward, and Trevor began.

"Our mom had the keyblade called the Savior of Balance. The name is pretty self-explanatory; balance was out of wack back when she was out. Because she was the only completely-in-balanced wielder, she was always working on saving this. Dad, though, had a lot of darkness in him that he was constantly having to overcome. So if you look at it, Amali and I have pretty much over half of darkness in us and just a little less of light.

"But because Amali was the daughter that lived without knowing about keyblades her whole life, her darkness could only be awakened when she went through her awakening. You'll all probably go through it, soon. I went through it when I was too young to remember. An over-half darkness heart born from a balanced parent is very rare, so the darkness inside her was very strong. The Heartless are under the command of somebody to steal her darkness away, and they got it. Now she only has light in her heart, and that could be just as dangerous."

"How do you define darkness and light?" asked Q, crossing his arm. He wanted more of an explanation than that.

"I wish I could tell you." Trevor laughed. He was very surprised as they walked that no Heartless were appearing, especially for a world that was 'in danger from the Heartless'. "But nobody knows. Nobody will ever know. Darkness is... to each his own."

"That makes a lot of sense." admitted Adum, looking down at his belt hoop to his star-shaped charm at the end of it. There was a cartoon drawing of someone undefinable on the charm.

"That's Oathkeeper." Trevor changed the subject, and looked over at Q. "And yours is Blue Hour. Your brother got your mom's friend's Setting Sun because your father isn't a keyblade wielder. The friend was named Odol."

"How do you know all this?" Q raised an eyebrow.

"I've practically spent my whole life researching and asking friends and family for answers, as well as prying them out of my dad. Maybe I was given the answers too early; I didn't have a hobby for the rest of my life."

To his surprise, the other two laughed.

ooooo

"What is it?" Jaiden asked as the gray man handed him a staff of some sort. He was sturdy although old; he was probably blond at one point. Hanging from his mouth was a toothpick, and at the desk there was a sign saying that 'Cid is Back', so he probably took a long leave from the shop at one point in time.

"It's a magic staff. Yeh do know how ta' use magic, right?" the man asked Jaiden in a very southern dialect.

"No." he answered truthfully, although he was very interested in how it worked, "Do I have to have a keyblade to use magic?" he asked.

The man's eyes widened, and he backed up some. "What would you need a keyblade for?" he asked, and then his attention drifted over to Amali. "You look... so much like..."

"Huh?" asked Amali, putting her hand on her necklace as she always seemed to do when she was nervous. The man rubbed his eyes, and stared at the necklace she was fumbling with.

"The Savior 'a Balance." He seemed dumbfounded, "You're Charity's kid, aren'tcha?" he asked her. She nodded fearfully. The man named Cid smiled. "I looked after Trevor for a long time when he was at Destiny Islands. He told me you were a cute baby."

Amali smiled. "I can't believe he remembered me after all those years and I didn't even remember him."

"Don't blame yourself for that." Jaiden interjected, "Your parents never told you about him and you were a lot younger than him when he left."

"If something's going on that needs keyblade wielders," Cid started, "then I should go back to Hollow Bastion. Good luck finding your friends, they'll definitely let you through once you see you've got weapons."

"But how do I use magic?" asked Jaiden.

"Hold up the staff," Cid told him, "think of the magic you want, and say the spell. It'll take some gettin' used to, but I think ya can do it. Some spells are Thunder, Blizzard, Fire, and Gravity. I don't recommend Gravity fer a while. G'luck!"

He handed Amali a few strange bottles, and they all left the shop. When Cid was out of view, Amali looked down at the bottles. They were labeled, 'potion'. The instructions were to throw them over the head of the person that needs to be cured.

"Are we going to be fighting?" asked June.

"I guess." Amali posed. They fit into her pocket surprisingly well. "Let's just go to second district and find them."

"Gravity." Jaiden pointed out the staff. Nothing. "Gravity. Gravity gravity gravity." They continued walking towards the door to the district, muttering some of the spells Cid told him about, trying to make one of them work.

They walked up to the fat man blocking the door.

"No stinkin' giant key is gonna let me let you past here. You could be killed." he mentioned as his fat jiggled.

"I have a magic staff?" asked Jaiden more than he had exclaimed, as he held out his magic staff towards the man.

"Okay, use it."

Jaiden was at a loss of what to do. He had no idea how to use magic. Something struck him. "Okay!" he said happily. With all of his strength, he whacked the man on the head with his staff, and he fell straight to the floor.

"That was smart!" June smiled at Jaiden, who was now blushing slightly, but Amali didn't bother to look back as she pushed the doors open.

"Of course." Anty said oddly cheerfully as many shadows similar to the ones that they had met at the school appeared in front of them.

"What do we do?" June asked Amali nervously.

Amali had no clue why she was the one answering the questions; she had only wielded a keyblade once before, and that was in a dream. Or... was it a dream? "Just hack at it!" she responded, although gulping as she ran up to put her money where her mouth is.

Slash, slash. She managed to destroy the first one without being hit, but was quickly bombarded by many more. Jaiden, Anty, and June looked back at Amali. "They keep coming... we have to go to the third district!" she told them. She had only decided this because Trevor, Q, and Adum weren't in sight, and she had no inhibition to look inside of one of the old, dark, and creepy buildings; they could surely be swarming with Heartless.

"Okay." Jaiden remarked, and they all began to run away from the Heartless once more.

"Why not fight?" June called back.

"Because they'll only keep coming." They finally reached the door to the third district. "It's locked." Amali noted.

"We don't have time." Anty said, holding out his keyblade. With a flash, it unlocked the door. He seemed very pleased with himself.

Amali blushed slightly, "Heh." was all she said before she wrenched open the door and they ran through. "Nothing." she sighed, as they scanned the area. Also, there were no Heartless.

To their strong surprise, a very large creature seemed to come out of nowhere. Its head, hands, feet, and body were all separated and moving freely, and they all seemed to be interested in one thing; the four of them.

"We don't have to seriously fight _that_, do we?" asked Amali in an angry tone. Still, she pulled out her keyblade and ran towards the creature.

"This is kinda like a boss fight in a video game, don't you think?" asked Anty, mindlessly hacking and slashing at a hand.

Finally, after much frustration and fighting, the creature had left to disappear into the earth around them. Everyone was alright, except Jaiden, whom had been stabbed right in the chest.

"Amali, get over here!" June cried nervously. June and Anty were crowded around Jaiden, who was laying on the ground and clutching his chest. There was a large amount of blood spilling from where his hand was holding.

"Try the potions." Anty suggested. Amali shook her head to snap out of the nervousness in fear, and pulled out all three potions. She threw them all up at once. Nothing happened. He still lay groaning, bleeding heavily.

"Dammit!" Amali cried helplessly, "What do we do?"

"I can help." came a voice from inside the district. Three heads swung to the direction of the voice, and standing there was a tall man. He had straight hair in the front and spiked up in the back, the color was strawberry blond. He was wearing an odd set of dark clothes, and brandishing a keyblade in his left arm.

"Who are you?" asked Amali nervously, holding her keyblade outwards.

"The knowledge of my name will do nothing to revive your friend. That, I have the power for." his expressionless mouth managed to grin only slightly.

"We... don't have to fight you?" asked Anty, raising an eyebrow slightly.

The man shook his head, "You all just attained those keyblades today. I wouldn't dream of sending you all to a horrible, early death."

"To help him," June asked, her airy voice for the first time to any of the group's knowledge was shaky, "is there a catch?"

"There is." the man said, "In order to perform healing such a fatal injury, I need the most prized memories this boy has."

"Memories?" asked Amali, "What can you do with memories?"

"What I do with them is not of your concern." he stated, "Were Naminé still the Nobody she was, she could have helped you fix what I will have to do."

"Mom?" asked June nervously, "Wait... a Nobody?"

"As are you, I've noticed," he hardly looked back, "Is it a deal? This boy's prized memories for his life." The man held out his hand towards Amali.

Amali nodded, "Anything. Everything." she shook his hand; he had such a light grip for such a strong looking man.

Once he let go from the grip, he held out his hands toward Jaiden, who was now gasping for his breath. In a flash of darkness, his wound healed and his breathing started to slow down.

"He will remember everything," the man remarked as an odd multi-colored floating object made its way towards him, and he caught it. It disappeared in his hand, "except for his friendship with you." he looked at Amali.

Amali backed up a few steps; "My friendship with him?" she didn't know what hurt the most; the fact that he wouldn't remember being friends with her or the fact that his most prized memories were of her friendship with him.

"And you," the man looked down at June, "beware of who you find close." The man backed up against a wall, and with his hand, a black and purple portal was created to which he slipped through the wall from. The group could only guess where he was going.

"A Nobody?" asked June, who could hardly remember what Trevor told them a Nobody was, "Me?" she asked. June was, although, a bit more worried about Amali and Jaiden, as Amali kneeled down next to Jaiden.

"Jaiden?" she asked, her eyes tearing slightly, "Are you okay?" she managed a small smile.

"I'm fine, I'm okay." Jaiden reassured her as he sat up in front of her, "Amali, was it?" he asked.

Amali closed her eyes and the tears that were flooding them managed to run down her cheeks. She threw her arms around him and began to cry on his shoulder.

Jaiden's violet eyes shown with the exact confusion that Amali was afraid of.

ooooo

"Where are we now?" asked Q, who was spending so much time talking with Trevor and Adum that he had no clue exactly where they were going.

"Some kind of flower patch, I'm thinking." Trevor murmured, staring up at all of the flowers. It almost looked like they had faces.

They must have, because one of them started talking in a slight distance, "Young miss, would it be too much of a bother for you to go annoy someone else? The queen, perhaps?" Trevor, out of impulse, followed the source of this voice, and Q and Adum followed.

"I have no way home, and if I bother the Queen she will surely take my head off." a younger voice responded. They managed to make it to the scene after pushing many large flowers out of the way, many of which would exclaim 'how rude'.

A young girl wearing a blue dress and long, blonde hair looked over at them, "Oh goodness, I'm saved!" she exclaimed happily, clapping her hands.

"Uh. Would either of you happen to know the way out?" asked Adum.

The girl looked crestfallen.

ooooo

"Yasuyo." Charity smirked, and looked up at the King of Radiant Garden.

"Charity," he said happily, "it's been a while. I'm glad to see you here; there's so much to tell you all." his eyes scanned the group, "What happened to Broden?" he asked them.

Nessa shrugged, "Who knows. He disappeared somewhere in Hula Islands. He said that he had some unfinished business. We haven't seen him since we fought Calypso." Nessa laughed at herself slightly; she still remembered the name.

"We swore we wouldn't have to wield keyblades again," Sora told Yasuyo, "what's going on that's making us have to break that?"

"There is a keyblade wielder out there, born from one of you, that disappeared a long time ago. Do you know who that was?"

Naminé's eyes grew wide. "It can't be... Kevalan?" she asked with hopeful eyes. Roxas's head only whipped around to face Naminé, and then back at Yasuyo.

"Is it?" he asked him.

Charity ground her foot into the floor; they all knew about Kevalan. He was the first born out of their three children, the other two being June and Adum. When he was about seven years old, he had been attacked by a Heartless. They thought it was very strange because he hadn't wielded a keyblade yet, and that's when they realized that it was probably because he was a Nobody. He went missing, and they thought that his heart had been stolen.

Yasuyo shook his head, "I'm unsure. I've tried to contact him, I hardly got anything about what he was planning, let alone his name. Nonetheless, he needed to extract the dark side out of 'a girl born of both balance and darkness.'"

Charity and Riku looked at each other in fright, "You can't tell me that the Heartless, back there, they stole Amali's darkness, and not her heart?"

Yasuyo frowned, "I didn't know that they already managed to do that."

"Where is he?" asked Nessa, her hand clenching into a fist.

"I believe he's somewhere in the Dark Realm. His own personal darkness must have gotten to him for him to need the darkness of another wielder to accomplish something."

"We've only ever fought in the Light Realm." Naminé shook her head. They would often use the dark realm to travel from place to place when they were Nobodies, but they had never actually fought in the worlds in the Dark Realm. Never except for when they fought at the door to Kingdom Hearts many years before.

"I thought that Amali's only hope would be Savior of Balance. That's why I gave it to her," Charity shook her head, "but if all of her darkness has been stolen... that makes her a Princess of Heart. She no longer has any darkness. And keyblade wielders can't survive without at least a little bit of darkness."

"I've been thinking about this," Yasuyo informed them, "but maybe they extracted her darkness simply because they needed another Princess of Heart?"

"We'll never know unless we find out." Riku decided. He held out his hand and Way to Dawn appeared straight in it. Charity mimicked him, and a Kingdom Key appeared. Everyone else's were Kingdom Keys as well, except for Sora's, which he hadn't changed from the Ultima Weapon since the last time he had fought.

"So." Axel smiled, feeling almost left out what with lacking the ability to even touch a keyblade, "none of us are Nobodies anymore. How do we get to the dark realm?"

Yasuyo, still sitting on his throne-like chair, thought for a minute, but then snapped his fingers, "I know just the man."

ooooo

A woman with long, brown and braided hair had just entered the district, breaking the crying of Amali. Jaiden managed to wrap his arms around her; she felt so familiar to his body, but so distant to his mind and to his heart.

"What's going on?" asked the woman, walking up to the four of them.

"This guy's," Anty pointed at Jaiden, "memories were stolen of her so he could stop from being killed by a wound to the heart."

The woman looked utterly surprised, "That's a rare offer," she admitted, "but probably the best choice you had." she noticed that the girl looked very upset, she also looked very familiar. Almost familiar enough for her to feel some sympathy towards her. "I think I know who took the memories. And I think I know a way of getting them back."

"You... you do?" asked Amali, who managed to pull away and look up at her. Her green eyes reminded her of her father's, and she had a calm face.

"When someone who has lost their heart takes memories, the simple taking of them keeps their beings in-tact. The memories, though, are scattered over the light and dark realm. Only the boy will be able to see them, but little by little, if you can retrieve these memories, he can remember you."

"That means a lot." Amali rubbed away a tear from her face, "I'm Amali, this is Jaiden, and these two are June and Anty." She had no problem with this woman; she seemed a lot nicer than the man that had appeared from a dark portal. At least she was practical enough to simply use the door to the district.

"My name is Aerith." she smiled, "And it looks like we'll have to go to Hollow Bastion and make Cid give you a Gummi Ship."

**Author's Note: Good, eventful like I hoped. Sorta. So, the plot is thickening! Already, on page three. I don't trust myself, there might be a few filler chapters. Eek .Oh well, see you next!**


	4. This Is What we'll Be, Oh Glory

(-CHAPTER-IV-)

This Is what we'll Be, Oh, Glory

-nOte-

And from the last chapter, the plot has been thickening, I know. So not only does Charity and the gang have to get it back together to search in the dark realm for who could be Roxas and Naminé's long-lost child, but Amali, Jaiden, June, and Anty have to search for Jaiden's lost memories in both realms. But... what exactly are Trevor, Adum, and Q doing again? XD; Anyway, enjoy!

-/nOte-

"Leon?" asked Aerith as the five of them walked into the house. It seemed small and quaint from the outside, but on the inside it was about the size of Amali's house. It gave them a sense of comfort, and a stronger sense of familiarity that they just couldn't grasp the source of.

"Aerith, there's big news." A man with brown hair walked up to the woman. She stopped in her tracks, looking at him, as if she knew exactly what was going on.

"I know we were leaving the committee to newer members, but we have to help them first." she motioned towards the four of them.

Leon hardly glanced backwards, "No, there's bigger news than that."

"What is it?" asked Aerith.

"Do you remember Calypso?" he asked, receiving a worried nod from Aerith. "I think that when Charity visited, Calypso got out and saw Leander's grave. You know how a heart can restore a body?" he looked behind him, as if waiting for somebody to come out.

Aerith's eyes only widened. "L-Leander?" she asked. Turning her head to face the confused group, she begged them to sit down and relax.

Amali shook her head. "What's going on?" she asked.

Aerith sighed deeply, "Some time ago, a boy was killed and he was buried in our backyard. A friend of ours's Heartless has the power to create hearts. Apparently, she gave a heart to him, and it restored his body." she turned back to Leon, "Has he aged at all?"

Leon shook his head, "He still seems about fifteen."

"You heard the news?" a blond man walked into the scene. He seemed slightly less harsh than Leon, but maybe a bit more emotionless.

"Yes." Aerith responded, "Could you take care of these four? I should go see Leander. After all, if we're going to be giving up the committee, he's going to have to work with Rikku, Paine, and Yuna for a while." They both left the room.

The man sat down on the couch opposite them, and his eyes drifted towards Amali, which made her tense up slightly. To her surprise, he smiled a bit, "You look a lot like your parents."

Amali put a hand on the back of her neck, "You know my parents?" Apparently, they were a lot more famous than she could have ever guessed.

The man nodded, "My name's Cloud. Your parents and their friends often stayed here on their journeys. So tell me," he asked, "what's your story?"

"It started when we were all at eighth grade graduation..."

ooooo

"Anton?" asked Charity, in shock although not complete, "I thought we sent you to the darkness." If this was an idea of a joke from Yasuyo, Charity wasn't laughing.

"I've been out lately since I heard someone is trying to bring back the darkness. It's unstable so I've had to take memories to keep my being alive, though." the man with the strawberry blond hair and broad figure looked over at Nessa. "Hey." he acknowledged his cousin.

"Whose memories?" asked Charity.

Anton looked up as if he was trying to remember something very important. "I met up with your daughter, but I didn't take her memories, don't worry."

"Could you," started Yasuyo, "take them to the Dark Realm? That's where they may be able to find this new... let's call it an antagonist."

"The Dark Realm." Anton repeated, looking over at all of them. The only one that he refused to look at in the eyes was Axel. "Without their hearts being eaten alive by the shadows?" he posed, raising an eyebrow.

"Surely you'd think more of your cousin." Yasuyo asked aloud.

"It's not my cousin I don't think will make it." Anton looked straight, no-doubt at Charity, his eyes glaring daggers into her skin. "Miss Balance here might not be cut out for it."

Charity growled; these were the moments she picked up Nessa's temper, "Just take us to the dark realm or I'll take you to an early grave."

Anton shrugged, "Remember, I'm doing you the favor."

"Exactly." Charity's fists clenched harder, "Just as I did you one. You owe me."

Anton couldn't forget; being sent back into the darkness actually was a favor; a very big one. He was at peace in the darkness; he had asked to go back. Anton backed up a few paces, and put his hand against the wall of the castle. A black, swirling portal appeared.

"Thank you, Yasuyo." Roxas nodded at the king. He waved them off, and they all ran through the portal, Anton closing it behind them.

"Do you think they can make it?" Anton asked his old friend.

Yasuyo raised an eyebrow, "If you don't, would you find it wiser to follow them in there?" he asked, stepping off of the throne and looking him in his grey eyes.

"No." he admitted, "It's their turn in the darkness."

ooooo

"Someone's been after you?" asked Trevor to the blonde girl in the long, blue dress, "Who? The Queen?" he asked her.

The girl named Alice shook her head, "Oh, goodness, no! The Queen hasn't found me in months. It's somebody else; they've been trying to take me somewhere, but they can't find me as long as I hide in these flowers." she smiled.

"Oh blissful joy." a flower nonchalantly commented.

"They don't seem too happy with you." Q laughed.

"Exactly," Alice said, sounding like a real victim in this statement, "they said that they will squeeze me with their roots until my guts come out of my mouth if I don't leave here within the next twenty-four hours."

Adum was only shocked as he looked up at the 'prim and proper' flowers that they said such gruesome things.

"Do you know a way out of Wonderland?" asked Trevor.

"Well," started Alice, "do you have a pair of red slippers?"

The three of them were silent. "...What?" asked Adum.

"Perhaps a cricket for a conscience?" she suggested, only receiving blank looks from the three boys, and exhasparated sighs from the flowers, some of which commenting, 'there she goes aaaagggaaaainnnnn.'

"A flying carpet?"

"Why the _hell_ would we have any of those things?" asked Q, annoyed.

Ignoring his outburst, Alice simply smiled pleasantly, "Then I have no idea! Perhaps if we found the rabbit hole."

"...That's what we _came_ through." Adum shook his head.

"We'll go up!" she smiled.

"Anything's worth a try." Trevor shook his head. As he led her and his friends out of the flower patch, all of the flowers cheered with delight.

"This is quite similar to what happened not too long ago." Alice said as she skipped down with them, blissfully unaware of all of the Heartless that were now coming out. "Well, it could have been a while ago, but time doesn't pass very quickly in Wonderland."

"What happened?" Q felt himself inclined to ask.

"Me and six other Princesses of Heart were taken and our hearts were stolen! We were kept in these tiny little compartments..."

Q, who had slight claustrophobia, didn't even want to think about that. He held up his hand in a motion for Alice to stop talking. "Okay. We get it." he mumbled. He, too, was unaware of all of the Heartless that Trevor and Adum were currently working hard to keep at bay.

"Why, the Bizarre Room!" Alice exclaimed happily as she entered the strange room with the rest of them.

"This is going to be a long day." Q groaned.

ooooo

"So yeh need a Gummi Ship?" Cid asked them. "I'll get yeh one, but I'm thinking you should stay here for the night. It will also give Yuna, Paine, Rikku, and Leander a chance ta' settle while we pack our things and leave for Destiny Islands."

"That would help so much." June smiled.

"Princesses get the royal treatmeeent!" came an odd voice from the hallway. All four heads flipped around to see who was coming, and they could only hear its odd singing and Cloud, Leon, Aerith, and Cid all complaining behind them.

In walked a scarily old man dressed in a long, pink, sparkly dress. His beard must have reached his stomach, and he was holding a long wand. Two women walked in afterwards, one of them with short, brown hair and one blue eye while the other was green, and the other one had her hair put up in an odd style, and rubbing the back of her head.

"I don't know," the blonde stated cheerfully, "I thought taking him off his medication might help. Guess not." she smiled at the heterochromia girl.

The old man put his palms to his cheeks in utter shock, "Oh, no, no, no! Graduation gowns? These won't do, oh no they won't." He pulled out his wand and pointed it threateningly at the four early teenagers.

"No, no Merlin, put it down." Leon tried to stop the man.

"Damn yeh!" Cid screamed, but the old man named Merlin began in a cult-like chant that almost put June on the verge of tears.

Before they knew it, they were wearing much different clothing. Amali was wearing a brown tank top over a pink shirt, and a pink skirt. Knee-highs traveled down to Baretrap shoes, and her bangs hung in front of her face, although part of her hair was to the side in a small braid.

June, however, seemed extremely pleased with her clothing; a skirt over leggings, the skirt was blood red, and her shirt was black with white stripes going in random directions, and she had large, black arm warmers with white ribbons. Her hair was still in a terra-twist.

Anty was very disappointed to find out that he had been decked out in a skirt and top, but felt a little bit better when he saw Jaiden in a dress.

"How am I supposed to fight in a skirt?!" Amali complained.

"How are _we_ supposed to fight at all?!" Jaiden shouted.

"I like it." June smiled lightly, looking up into nothing as if she was on her own, private world as the other three practically ran forth at Merlin. Aerith tried her best to calm them down, and finally did when she said that she would give Jaiden and Anty some of the clothes she had bought for Leander, and that she doubted Amali's skirt would fly up during battle.

"Nevertheless," the blonde girl with the odd hair and cheery face stated, "you can take the empty rooms for the night!" She gave them the 'V' and then began to push the old committee out of the house.

"We'll keep it safe." a girl with hair up and wearing generally dark clothes walked out, with her arms crossed.

"I should call Charity about Leander..." was the last thing they heard Aerith say as they were pushed out of the house.

"What about me?" came a voice from down the hallway. Walking towards all of them was a boy with his arms crossed as well. His hair was mostly green mixed in with a deep red, and it wore long on his forehead, leaving his eyes free of almost no vision. He seemed like a boy who had seen too much in his lifetime.

"Leander." the girl with the brown hair smiled, "We were supposed to meet you. I'm Yuna, this is Paine, and that's Rikku."

He smirked, "And then there's Charity—... what... the...?" He walked closer to Amali, who was backing up a few paces. "You look so much like..." he shook his head, and then tried to remember what Leon had told him. "Right. It's been about twenty-five years."

"It's a long story." Paine clarified for them.

Amali suddenly felt bad at that moment that she wasn't a familiar face. Then again, neither was this boy. Still, she raised her hand in the ecstasy of the moment and smiled at the strange boy. "My name's Amali. These are June, Anty, and Jaiden."

Leander smirked once more, but grabbed her hand. His touch was surprisingly warm and soft, yet it held a strong grip at the same time. This was definitely a grip of an experienced keyblade wielder. He looked over at them.

"You're all their kids, huh?" he asked. He didn't even want to think about who Nessa was with. "I can see your parents in you. What's your story anyway?" He certainly acted like somebody out of the 2000's.

ooooo

"You're kidding." Charity put her hand over the phone, "Nessa?" she called.

Her friend smiled in her direction. They were, unfortunately, still on the Gummi Ship trying to navigate their way through this new realm. Sora, however, was flying, making things much tougher. Nessa tried her best to stay balanced as she walked towards her best friend.

"It's for you. It's about..." Charity stopped herself. "It's for you."

In the meantime, Axel was setting _something_ unrecognizable on fire, causing Kairi to get up and complain, and Roxas to merely stifle laughter.

"Hullo?" asked Nessa dumbly. She smiled when she heard Aerith's voice, "Aerith, what's up?" she asked. A look of horror and sadness slowly spread across her features, and her hand loosened so much on the cellular phone that she could have dropped it at any second. "Leander... I haven't heard that name in... _what_? He's...?"

The phone dropped. Exactly what Charity was waiting for, thankfully, she managed to catch it before it hit the floor.

Nessa, herself, passed out on the floor of the Gummi Ship.

ooooo

Many Heartless made themselves all too known all too soon in the Bizarre Room. Acting on impulse, Trevor had whipped out a keyblade, although it still took Q and Adum a second to get the point. Alice, however, cowered behind Trevor.

Many Large Bodies and Fat Bandits appeared that only Trevor recognized. He seemed to finally think that his years of having virtually no life were finally paying off. Hacking and slashing, he managed to destroy many of them, although Q and Adum were jointly working on one Large Body, finding themselves unsuccessful.

In a whip of action, an Air Soldier zoomed down at Trevor, causing him to jump out of the way. From behind Alice, a simple Shadow was appearing.

"Get the girl!" Trevor growled at them.

Q didn't get the point, but Adum did. He swooped down to grab Alice out of the way, but landed only a fraction of a second too late when the shadow disappeared into the air like sand with Alice in his grips.

The Heartless attacking them then all disappeared as well.

"Damn it!" Trevor cussed, throwing his keyblade to the ground in anger. It disappeared.

"What? She was annoying anyway." Q blew a piece of curly blond hair out of his face.

"But... this was helpful." Adum nodded, "She said something about the other Princesses of Heart or something like that. Is that what the Heartless want?"

"I think..." Trevor calmed down, and sat down as well, "I've been trying to piece this together for a while now, but nothing seems to fit entirely. I think there's somebody that took Amali's darkness just because it would be the best to control the Heartless with and to be in different areas at once. But it's only a guess. There are so many missing pieces. Like, why Amali's dark side? What does this person want? And why do they need the Princesses of Heart, if what you were saying is true?"

"What are the Princesses of Heart?" asked Q, suddenly getting more serious.

"They're these princesses with no darkness in their heart at all." he mumbled. Two seconds into silence, an odd look of surprise spread across Trevor's face, and he jumped up in a sudden panic. "That makes Amali a Princess of Heart."

"Why?" asked Adum, "Because they took her dark side, right? Did they want her to become a Princess of Heart for some reason and thought of her dark side as just being helpful to whatever they want?"

"That could be it. We have to find out. But first we have to find a way out of here. Somehow I don't think just jumping up the rabbit hole can get us out of here." Trevor thought to himself. He had said earlier to the two that it was very dangerous to have a large amount of darkness or light in one heart. He gulped at only thinking about it.

_Perhaps I can be of some assistance._

Adum jumped, as did Q and Trevor. "Charity?" asked Trevor worriedly. He had only heard her voice very recently, but he had already grown to recognize it. The boy always just figured it had something to do with being family.

Nobody was in plain view. In fact, not even 'nobody' was in plain view. **Author's Note: That, my good friends, was a joke. :3 **Rising from Trevor's shadow, that only Adum seemed to see, was a black figure, making itself solid and 3-D right behind him.

It took the shape of a girl, just the slightest bit shorter than Q but much shorter than Trevor. Short hair was obvious, but the color of anything was just the opposite as it was just a girl that seemed to be shrouded in darkness.

_I'll help you out if you give me the girl._

"Give it the girl?" asked Q, confused to Trevor. He then turned to the black figure, "Alice is gone, a Heartless took her." he crossed his arms, but Trevor kept his keyblade wielded, and his face screwed up in more anger and concentration than he had felt for a good, long time.

_I can feel memories of her. She's here. Surrender her._

"You can feel memories of Alice?" asked Q.

"Can you feel the memories of the Princesses of Heart?" asked Adum.

"That would make a lot of sense." Trevor's grip, though, had only tightened on the Keyblade. The large silhouette of the girl made no attempt at a fight, but he could see her slowly, almost hypnotically, shake her head from the left to the right.

_Alice is not the Princess I seek._

"She was the only one here. How can you see memories of Princesses that we haven't met?" Q asked, getting slightly fed up but moreso irritated by this shadow.

It turned slowly to face Trevor.

"Who are you?" he asked. He could see something familiar in this being, but just nothing he could really understand. Trevor shook his head; a name was not important right now. "What do you want with a Princess of Heart?"

"Answer my riddle and you can find out." the girl said in her melancholy voice, "If you are eight feet away from a door and with each move you advance half the distance to the door, how many moves will it take to reach the door?" Without waiting for an answer, the silhouette disappeared into the darkness. Her last words, however, lingered a few seconds longer.

_I sense her memories. I know she is here. I will come back later for her._

"If each time you move half the distance to the door..." Q thought aloud, "Well, you start with eight, and then with the first one you'll get to four, and then two, and then one, and then a half..." Q continued to work it out in his head.

"Maybe it's from a deeper answer?" asked Adum.

Trevor shook his head. "Wait. You'll never get to the door if you only move half way each time. It means you'll always be a little bit away."

Q turned around to look at Trevor, "Oh really? Well, what if your shoe gets in the way?"

"Now isn't the time for technicalities." Trevor shook his head. "I think it wasn't the riddle that's so confusing as what does the answer mean? You'll never reach the door?"

"Know any famous doors, keyboy?" asked Adum.

Trevor shook his head, "Only Kingdom Hearts, but that's been left half-opened for the longest time. If it was fully opened or fully closed, we'd know it."

"It's getting dark." Q said boredly, "So where do you sleep in happyland anyway?"

"Wonderland." Adum corrected him.

Trevor shook his head, "That's like asking me where you sleep on an alien planet. It could be the toilet for all we know."

ooooo

"Hey, Jaiden." Amali whispered as she walked into Jaiden's room. They had been told that it was Sora's back when they all used to rest there. She smiled sadly at him.

"Amali," he started, "I was thinking about what happened." he looked down on the ground, and Amali sat next to him on the bed, "We were best friends?"

Amali tried not to look at him. "Yeah."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"It's kind of funny." Jaiden started, "How you can be best friends with somebody and suddenly their memories just leave, even if they're important." **Author's Note: THIS IS IMPORTANT LATERRR. D:**

"No, it's really not funny." Amali looked up with him with sad eyes.

"That's not what I meant." he said, shaking his head.

Much to his surprise, he found himself in a strangely warm hug. He didn't remember this girl at all, but apparently his body did because it easily relaxed to her hug, and brought back some nostalgic feeling in his gut that he just couldn't place a name for. Without even realizing it, he wrapped his arms around her as well. She was warm. Warmer than he had ever felt in a long, long time.

Unless... that was all a lie as well?

He tried his hardest not to think that he was the cause of the tears he felt dripping on his shoulder as they sat there in the silence. She felt so real. He felt so fake.

"I'll do whatever I can to get my memories back. I promise." he swore to her. A second later, she pulled apart from her best friend to see something shining and glowing a brilliant white that seemed to come from Jaiden's forehead.

"Is it a memory?" asked Amali, wiping one of her eyes, "Was wanting to get your memories back the first step?" She had always guessed that you never really forget the important memories. "But Aerith said that only you can see them."

He smiled, and took the memory. It sank into his chest where his heart would be. "I guess you're a part of me." He closed his eyes for a second and thought hard. "We sat together a lot. We met through our parents when we were really little."

Amali's eyes glinted. "We did."

**Author's Note: Cute, right? Sorry this one took so freaking long to finally put up, I've been busier than you could ever imagine. DDD: And lazier. Well, see you next chapter!**


	5. Hold me Thrill me Kiss me Kill me

(-CHAPTER-V-)

Hold Me. Thrill Me. Kiss Me. Kill Me.

-nOte-

I'm so sorry that last chapter took so long to get up, seriously. D: So anyway, here's chapter number five. Ooh, ooh, want to know a secret? I have no idea what I want to do with this chapter. xD; I do have one idea, though. So I'ma wing it. :3

-/nOte-

"That's weird." Rikku had mentioned as she tried to figure out the large computer in the main room of Merlin's house. She absentmindedly twirled a lock of golden hair in her left hand while she clicked through the system, and stopped on the scan of a certain world, "Alice isn't in Wonderland anymore."

"That's crazy." Paine remarked lamely, walking over to the computer. The world showed that the 'main character' was missing, and three keyblade wielders were taking the place. "She'd never make her way out."

"She probably got help from whoever the three keyblade wielders are there." Rikku mentioned happily, although Paine just stood there in disbelief.

"What's going on?" asked Yuna as she walked into the main room. Rikku gave her an awkward smile as she pointed to the screen, "I think there are more."

"More what?" she asked.

"Keyblade wielders. Like Amali, Jaiden, and that fluffy-haired one..."

"We should send them there." said Paine.

"What? I don't think they've ever even driven a Gummi Ship." Yuna remarked.

"I don't think they've ever driven a _car_." laughed Rikku.

Amali walked in, rubbing her eyes. All three of them turned to face her, and she backed up a few steps, throwing her hands up in a mock surrender, "Did I interrupt something?" she asked as politely as she could manage so early in the morning.

"Ever driven a Gummi Ship?" Rikku asked.

"A... gummy bear...?"

Paine shook her head, and Yuna gave a sad smile, "It's time you learned."

ooooo

"Wake up, you two... wake up!" Trevor commanded his two companions, Adum and Q. "I just thought of another door that it might be. The Door to Light."

"That's great," Q remarked sarcastically, "and I just thought of the time that I usually sleep in to in the morning; before five am."

Adum shook his head and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "So... what was the answer to the riddle again?" He obviously was still mentally waking up.

"You'll never make it to the door if you only take half the amount of steps you took beforehand." Trevor felt strange, sounding so smart, "Or something like that."

"So we'll never make it to the Door to Light? That's pessimistic." groaned Q.

"_You're_ pessimistic. We just can't take half the amount of steps to get there. I guess that means we have to try hard." Adum scratched the back of his head while he tried to think it through himself.

"I knew it." came a happy voice, "They'd be on a table." Turning their heads, everybody saw June smiling with her hands on her hips. Behind her were three others; Jaiden, Anty, and Amali. Anty, Amali, and June were all carrying keyblades, but Jaiden carried a magic staff.

Adum smiled over at his twin, "Well, where were we supposed to sleep? Down there where the Heartless were?"

"Amali!" Trevor ran over to his sister, "Are you okay? Were you ever visited by a human-like Heartless?"

Amali shook her head, "No, why?"

"I was thinking it through. She was looking for a Princess of Heart, but she wasn't looking for Alice, who we... kind of lost to the darkness. I think she was looking for you."

"A Princess of Heart?" asked June.

Trevor shook his head, "Legendary people who have no darkness in their hearts."

"We weren't." Amali said sadly, but at the same time she was quite thrilled to learn that she actually _hadn't_ been visited by something awkward.

"That doesn't make sense." Adum crossed his arms, while almost toppled over in a hug from June. They seemed so close; Amali wished she had a brother or sister she was close to. She had her mother and father to thank for that one; a brother who was sent away to some island in the middle of nowhere for most of her life.

"Actually..." Trevor paced a little bit as he thought, "The Heartless said _I can feel memories of her_. Maybe she can only sense where Amali might be based on the people that remember her best?"

"But isn't Jaiden, like, her best friend? She should'a found her." Q mentioned, who was still sitting on the ground. His arm was draped over his knee. He forgot that he lost his graduation gown somewhere back in Wonderland and was now wearing his regular clothing. Adum, however, had used his as a pillow. Q wasn't so fortunate.

Amali looked down at her own feet, "I guess we've got a lot to tell you."

As June let go of Adum, Adum had cocked his head to the left. He never really got a good look at Amali. She was sort of cute when she was upset. It was too bad he hadn't seen her very happy. "We have a lot to tell you all, too."

"You should have seen it!" June smiled, "Amali and I took turns driving this thing called a Gummi Ship! It was sooo cool!"

"Let's just go back before a bunch of giant cards attack us again." Q suggested.

"What?" laughed Anty.

"Nothing." he stopped at.

Amali gave a sad smirk; it didn't seem like Anty and Q got along very well. Weren't they brothers? That was right; they were Nessa and Hayner's kids. She could only imagine what they were like at home; this made Amali think that maybe she didn't want a sibling after all. Now that she knew she had one, she only hoped they would get along.

"Okay." Jaiden smiled a little bit.

ooooo

"What kind of world is this?" asked Axel as they landed in some world in the Dark Realm. The world itself looked strange.

"Whel HALLO THAR!" came a happy voice from a little ways away. The group looked around, and somehow they were reminded of the prince from Aurora's hometown. On second thought, Charity didn't even want to think of that.

From the left beyond the desert-looking horizon and purple sun came a flash of white _something_ heading towards them. As it landed, they were able to recognize it as an odd-looking white dragon that landed right next to them. Riku had immediately called upon his Keyblade along with Kairi and Sora, but Charity was more interested than anything.

"What's your name?" asked Nessa, hoping it was this dragon that talked.

"Falkor!" it responded cheerfully, almost as if it could wag its 'tail' at any second.

"Great. Now _what_ are you?" asked Riku as nicely as he could, examining every visible part of this dragon. Definitely nothing like Camel, who was probably still lazing around somewhere in Hollow Bastion.

"Why, I'm a Luckdragon!" he mentioned.

"Uhm." Naminé put her hands together and walked straight up to the 'luckdragon'. "Where are we?" she asked it as nicely as in _her_ power, which was pretty nice. They had never traveled in the dark realm, so they had no information in their radar.

"You're in Fantasia! It's a wonderful world here." Falkor responded, his eyes wide.

"In the... dark realm?" Roxas whispered in Axel's ear. He shrugged.

"You look a lot like Bastian and Atreyu! Someone else came earlier also! I'll take you to them!" Without waiting for an answer from the group, he flew away, and then rounded back before they could even comprehend what happened. He flew straight at them, causing them to jump up, and land on his back.

"Let me down from here!" Kairi screamed.

"Don't worry! I'm a Luckdragon!" Falkor then laughed in a 'ho ho ho' like fashion.

"We don't know what that means you white fluff thing!" Riku shouted.

"It means I'm lucky!" he laughed again.

"Somehow I don't think this is the world that Kevalan would be in." Naminé exhaled and looked at her husband, "Do you?"

Roxas shook his head. "I think he'd choose something a little... darker. If he's even some crazy looking for dominance on the universe in the first place."

ooooo

"I don't think you get what I'm asking." a brunet man shook his head as he looked over in the direction of a stern looking boy. "We should find your parents. Where are they?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I told you!" he said angrily at the older man, "They were killed by a purple buffalo when I was younger." The man should have known that this boy named Atreyu wouldn't be too trustworthy considering his skin was green.

"You shouldn't be out here. There are Heartless everywhere and your weapon can't do crap on them, but neither can my gunblade. So I'll ask you one more time; where is a Gummi Ship in this place? Mine was destroyed on my way in by that annoying luckdragon."

"I'm a warrior! I can handle anything that comes my way. And there is no Gummi Ship. But we do have ocean ships."

"That won't get me anywhere." he sighed. "Then where's your tribe?" he asked. When Atreyu refused to answer, he looked over at the normal-looking boy named Bastian Balthazar Bux. If only his name had been as normal as his appearance. "What about you? You know of a Gummi Ship?"

"He doesn't." Atreyu finally spoke, "He has no memory of his world. He used the magic locket, Auryn, and he can't remember anything outside of this world. So there would be no way for him to go back, anyway."

"No way to get home?" he asked the younger boy, "Well, I get what you're coming from. We should get out of the way of the Heartless anyway. Let's find some kind of civilization."

"Wait!" Bastian said happily as a white something in the horizon came up. The luckdragon showed up in front of them, bearing eight people on his back; Bastian had no idea that Falkor could do that.

The older man was absolutely shocked when he saw who was on Falkor's back. "What the... Charity? Nessa? Everyone? You're all back." he looked utterly bewildered, and somehow had a sense of nostalgia deep in his gut.

"Well, well, well." Roxas crossed his arms uncharacteristically, walking up to him. "If it isn't Broden."

"Heh." Broden rubbed the back of his head, "I see you still haven't forgotten when we first met. If it makes you feel any better, you've only gotten cuter." He put his hand on Roxas's chest, but was immediately knocked to the ground by a keyblade to the head.

"Wha–wha–what?!" asked Naminé angrily, letting her keyblade disappear.

Charity laughed, "Okay, there's no way he was doing that just to make Roxas uncomfortable this time."

ooooo

"That's terrible." Adum remarked to Amali, "All of his memories of your friendship are gone?" he asked.

"Well, not all of them. Not anymore." Amali smiled weakly at Adum, "Last night he got one back. It was from his own head; it was pretty much how we met and some really generalized things."

"Even though I know now that we were friends and don't remember it, it's kind of like I've seen her somewhere before. Like that." Jaiden remarked.

"I get it." Trevor nodded, "And that's why the Heartless didn't come after you; because she didn't sense Jaiden's memories of you. If she senses memories of you anywhere else, it means wherever we go to get the memories, we'll find her."

"At least she's not after the memories." June said cheerfully, "That would make things a lot harder."

"But there's someone out there who's trying to take control of all of the worlds in the Light and Dark realm. That's why the Heartless count is up so high again. I just wish we knew who it was." Trevor shook his head.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Leander smirked, "Apparently, your parents are all out there trying to find him. And I guess he's related to one of you."

Adum and June exchanged identical looks of horror.

"What?" asked Amali.

"Our older brother. His name was Kevalan; he went missing a long time ago. We thought he died so we had a ceremony and everything. It's got to be him. Unless anybody else here has relatives?" she asked.

"If I do, then they were left behind at the orphanage." Jaiden shrugged. Amali sometimes forgot that he had been adopted.

"Not much you can do now." Paine remarked.

"We have to go back there tomorrow." Amali decided, throwing her fist into her other open hand.

Trevor raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Another one of Jaiden's memories might be there. And besides, that Heartless, if she's looking for me, then she might be there and we can get rid of her while we're there." Amali told her brother.

"Right." Trevor breathed, "And maybe if we go around looking for Jaiden's memories, we'll find a clue to where Kevalan could be." He looked over at Rikku, Paine, and Yuna. "Maybe I'm crazy but I remember hearing from Uncle Sora a long time ago that you three were freaking fairies."

Yuna grimaced at that, "It was a part-time thing. We can change; we were working for Maleficent back then."

"Kinda." Paine crossed her arms.

"Anyway, tomorrow is right." Rikku smiled, "Until then you guys should get to know Hollow Bastion. You might even find one of Jaiden's memories while you look around here!" Truly, she was thinking that it would be best if they left Merlin's house before he came out to do his midday Hula session.

"Good idea." Amali smiled and stood. "Jaiden and I'll go looking for them. You guys can do whatever. Okay?" she asked.

"I'll go, too." Adum decided. Amali smiled at Adum.

"Alright." she grinned.

Jaiden turned away; he didn't want to look at them.

ooooo

"That's stupid." Amali told the boy, Bastian, "Don't just throw your memories away like that. Who does that?" she asked. She only said this because she had learned in her journeys that memories were precious and they can't afford to be lost. Her gaze immediately traveled over to Nessa, who didn't seem to be fazed by the conversation.

"Well, he doesn't really exist in here." Falkor mentioned, "He's in the real world; Earth. Not in Fantasia. But he's part of this story; and he needs to give the Childlike Empress a name to stop the Nothing from destroying Fantasia."

"The Nothing?" asked Naminé. "That's probably something like the Heartless."

"Well," Sora smiled, and jumped back on the back of the luckdragon, "Let's get to that castle you were talking about before the Nothing destroys everything for him to give her a name." he suggested.

"That'd help," Riku said, who in the meantime had been destroying all the Heartless around them while the luckdragon re-told the lovely story, "But maybe if you all would give me a hand here," he found himself surrounded by three Fat Bandits.

"Right." Charity laughed, and pulled out her Kingdom Key. It was still so awkward to hold it without the Savior of Balance keychain on it. Still, she threw out, "Lightaga!" at the three Fat Bandits. Two disappeared on the spot, but one was left to be destroyed by a 'Fira' out of Riku's Way to Dawn.

They all jumped on the Luckdragon's back, Atreyu a little less cautious than the rest of them. "You know the way, Falkor!"

ooooo

"Where would a memory be here?" asked Amali as they walked around the generally normal-looking town. "Nothing seems out of the ordinary."

"Maybe the castle." Adum suggested, looking out into the horizon. "I heard that it's ruled by a guy named Yasuyo now."

"Okay." Amali smiled.

They all made their way towards the castle, being attacked by a countless amount of Heartless on the way. "This is crazy." Adum decided, finishing off a simple Shadow. They had been walking for an hour and just finally made it to the Radiant Garden. So many Heartless had appeared that his head was spinning.

"This magic thing is so annoying." Jaiden decided. He had maybe gotten out a couple of fire spells, but it could have just been the staff smoking from lack of proper use. In fact, he was pretty sure that was just the explanation.

"So, the memory's somewhere in this castle?" asked Amali. Without hesitation, they all jumped up the many icy steps and entered the castle. Immediately they were bombarded by Heartless, but a strange defense system that should have activated in Hollow Bastion had been triggered in the Radiant Garden and they all were destroyed.

**Author's Note: Meanwhile, Leander shouts back to Merlin, "Hey, old man! You forgot to pay the town's defense system bill again. We're all doomed. Thanks." Merlin:does the hula:**

ooooo

"Bastian! The palace is being destroyed! All of Fantasia is being destroyed!" the childlike empress called back to Bastian from inside the book to Bastian, who was still on the outside. It was as if all of his memories of real life were coming back to him.

"She addressed him by name!" Atreyu shouted in disbelief as they all worked on destroying the Nothing, which had come in the form of Heartless. The palace was shaking and they were all about to go down with it.

"What?" asked Bastian from outside the book. He had remembered what his father told him; he had to get his head out of the clouds and out of books. It wasn't real; he didn't need to give her a name.

But... he did. Fantasia was being destroyed.

"Bastian!" she cried out to him, "Give me a name!"

Without further hesitation, Bastian left the book on the bed, and ran to his open window. Crying into the night, he shouted, "Moonchild!"

Darkness. Nothing.

Charity rubbed her eyes; had this world been consumed by the darkness?

"It has." the childlike empress was standing farther in the distance, looking at Bastian. Apparently, he had asked her the same question. Charity looked around her; everyone else was looking at the two of them speaking face-to-face for the first time.

"How do we get it back?" asked Bastian. He had no more cares of what his father thought was real and what he did; his fantasy was his reality and he would just learn how to deal with that; Fantasia needed him.

"This is all that's left of Fantasia." she handed him a grain of sand.

"Lucky." Nessa grumbled, "There wasn't anything left of Azure Daybreak."

"Wish on it." she told him.

"I wish," Bastian started, "that Fantasia was whole again."

**Author's Note: I think I took a bit too much from the book on that one. XD; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry once again for the delay. See you next chapter!**


	6. Razor Sharp, Razor Clean

(-CHAPTER-VI-)

Razor Sharp, Razor Clean

-nOte-

Since I forgot to do a disclaimer in the last chapter, I'll do it in this one: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters and such, but most importantly I don't own The NeverEnding Story because I know that's what I'll be fried for. XD; So I hope you liked the last chapter; Broden's back! Yippee. x3 Dun kill me. Enjoy this one. :3

-/nOte-

It was glorious; simply to see the entire world reform as Destiny Islands once did right before their eyes. As the sparkling glitter made only from the wish of one boy fell down on the blackness they were standing on to re-create trees, ground, life, and the palace, Charity knew that she could feel nothing stronger. Only Kairi had known before this exactly what it was like to be in the middle of a world being recreated. No drug could compare.

Above them a boy rode on a white blur across the bright sky, everything reformed in front of them. Charity only looked up for a good, long second; it reminded her so much of when her own home world had been restored. How new it felt, how alive. As she stared up at this boy, she immediately felt the same will, determination, and pure _rush_ she felt while wielding a keyblade when she was a teenager.

She missed it already.

"Doesn't look like he's anywhere here," Sora mentioned, "so let's get back to the Gummi Ship." his words broke the silence like a rock breaks a window. As if the fragments of the glass had shattered out, spraying in Charity's direction, she was immediately snapped out of her daydreaming to whip her head in Sora's direction, and nod embarrassedly.

"Everything okay?" asked Nessa worriedly as she turned around to follow Sora. That seemed so routine by now.

It almost pained Charity to look away. How were Amali and Trevor doing right now? Something twisted deep into her gut. She really hadn't changed at all since she was younger. Faking a smile, she flipped around and put her hands behind her back, bending forward a little bit, "I'm amazing." she responded, making her grin full of teeth. Nessa laughed; she could tell already that this was going to be similar to when they were children.

Kairi, whose hair had grown thick again and looked as though she was twelve years old in her face still, turned back towards the two of them and smiled as well, "The faster we find Kevalan the faster we can get to our kids, right?"

Leave it to Kairi to be the one to push them along as always.

ooooo

This section of the castle was devoid of all Heartless. The air had grown thick with a musty smell and a cold temperature. Two large doors existed in front of Adum, Amali, and Jaiden, and Amali was only the most obliged to reach out to one of the door handles and wrench them open, desperate to find Jaiden's second memory.

Amali stopped before her hand reached the door handle. What exactly was it that defined his memories? What kind of groups did the memories come in, if any at all, and why in those groups? Sure enough, it wasn't just one simple memory per each small glowing bulb they would find. That didn't matter, though; all that really mattered was finding Jaiden's memory. Finding her best friend's memory. Finding her best friend's memory of _her_? Was it really that important?

Her head was spinning, spinning, spinning. She reached a cold hand up to an oddly warm forehead, and stumbled backwards. "Amali," Adum said quickly, and managed to get behind her and catch her quickly. Amali stumbled back up and scratched the crown of her head. Smiling back at him, she waved it off.

"I'm fine." she lied.

"You can't fight like that. What if we need to fight?" asked Jaiden nervously.

"I said I'm _fine_." she lied again, and put her hand on Jaiden's shoulder. "This might not even be where it is. It's a big castle. Let's find the memory and go."

As Amali tried to calm Jaiden down, in the silence Adum seemed to have managed to open the doors without going through the same mental and physical breakdown that Amali so easily fell into. Beyond the doors, however, was the most odd looking room. Lining a red carpeted hall down to a large throne with a figure sitting on it were small displays of the oddest objects, such as two very intricate looking keyblades on opposite sides; one completely white and the other as black as the tar that Amali's old driveway had been made up of.

Stranger things, though, had in fact lined the hallway, including a yellow star charm which Adum had immediately become interested in. Somehow, it felt very familiar but very new and different at the same time. He stopped in front of the display case, and gently, possibly gingerly, put one hand to the cool glass. It felt very good against the nervously hot temperature of the pads of his fingers.

"That charm," came the voice of the man from the throne, "belonged to someone very close to you." The man had black hair, deep looking eyes, and ivory skin. He was dressed in strangely normal clothes for the king of Radiant Garden. The figure slowly got up and made his way closer to the three. He seemed so casual that Amali was very unsure of whether or not she should even bother to bow. That would have been hard, however, considering she could hardly speak. "Of course, the original had changed back into its true form; a young girl's good luck charm given to her love before a long journey. This is simply the memory of the charm extracted from the one who changed it before she became a Somebody again."

"A Somebody." Adum said deeply. "Trevor told us about the Nobodies and Somebodies." he nodded at the man.

"It would only be for the best of your knowledge," he informed Adum, sweeping one hand over the sleeve of his coat to brush off some stray dust, "considering you have much more to do with the Nobodies than you think."

"Huh?" asked Amali.

"Not you." he said quickly, although softly to Amali, who didn't feel unnerved by the man at all. "This one. Adum."

The honey blond looked over at the man. "How do you know my name?"

"I know your parents." he looked down at his feet.

"Doesn't everybody?" Amali asked lazily, messing around with her own necklace; the charm for the Savior of Balance. Was that how everybody knew whose daughter she was? If so, she figured she would do better to rip it off of the chain and stick it into her pocket. Shrugging it off, she waited for a reply.

"What does that have to do with the Nobodies?" he asked the man quietly.

They would have never expected a smirk out of the mystery character, but he did in fact, and looked over at the star charm inside of the display case, and opened it. Reaching out with one arm, his long fingers gripped the charm and handed it to Adum. He took it carefully, ready to snatch his hand back in case the man pulled out something sharp or anything else dangerous. "Give it to the one you wish to be with forever." he smiled. "It would please the original owner very much, I'm sure."

Adum couldn't even mutter a thanks. He had no idea if he could speak at all. The simple presence of this object in his hand filled him with something he never thought he had felt before. As if his whole life was full of emptiness, this object was surely the drug that made him seem, if even for a second, whole.

"It feels _right_, doesn't it?" the man presumed, raising an eyebrow.

Adum clenched it hard and looked up at him. "What's your name?" he felt he needed to ask, although more than shocked that any words escaped his frozen lips at all.

"Yasuyo. I'm glad you've come; now I can send a message to your parents and tell them that you're safe."

Amali grimaced. She had been almost sickened by the fact that they had never ever told her about the keyblades or Heartless her whole life; that was big. They are a part of her, something she should have known about. Although close to vomiting came from that factor, she wanted to die after she heard that her parents were in the dark realm trying to find somebody. How dare they leave her like that and how dare they say nothing about it?

"We're going to figure everything out before they do." she said quickly, interrupting the two of them. "Watch us."

"I have no doubt." he shook his head calmly, "With each generation, strength only grows." he glanced over at the last display case on the edge. "I would look in there, if I were you." he said, pointing at it.

The three of them looked over at the display case; Adum saw nothing, but Amali and Jaiden clearly saw another glimmering memory sparkling inside of the glass case. "Hey—..." started Amali, but stopped when she realized that Yasuyo was gone.

"It's just an empty display case." Adum shook his head as Jaiden walked up to it. He lifted the glass, and the memory practically flowed straight into his heart.

"Memory's back." he smiled.

"Great, now let's get out of here?" Amali suggested, smiling. As Jaiden walked back, he looked at her and tried to remember something.

"You..." he thought hard, "You rode on my back a lot and we would make jokes about the principal's moustache during lunchtime." He seemed as though he was going to say something else, but stopped himself.

"Yup!" Amali said happily, and much to Jaiden's surprise, jumped straight onto his back. Jaiden, although, seemed very used to this and caught her quickly. "Now carry me. My feet hurt."

"Hold on a second!" Jaiden laughed.

Adum smiled and looked at them, but looked away quickly and into the open door. "Before it closes in on us like in those horror movies."

ooooo

"That can't be true." the boy shook his head at the shadow girl standing next to him. "You sensed the memories of the girl there. How could she not be there?" He was obviously referring to the Heartless's encounter with her brother at Wonderland.

"She wasn't there." she replied back hypnotically, almost robotically.

"And that was the only place you sensed any deep memories of her?" he asked. Dark blond hair donned his head and deep cobalt eyes gave him a look both of cold and of warmth. When he looked at the Heartless, she somehow felt that he wasn't looking at her, but he was looking through her. For such an advanced form of Heartless, a dark side, she had to be very careful of what she said. She never lied to this boy; she was very positive that he would know exactly what she meant to say.

Besides that, his skills with the water magic could not be compared; one blow and she would surely be sent back to the darkness of Amali's heart.

"That was the only place." she stated very clearly. The Heartless had also learned never to use loopholes around this man. At least she had no face expression to be read as she was only a black, upright shadow. "Memories of her, although, are scattered in fragments everywhere. It seemed to be an attempt from a man in the darkness to heal one of her companions."

"Anton!" he shouted angrily, slamming his fist against the wall. He had only become so used to this dark world to know exactly where to turn and find a wall straight in his face. "He just can't go back to the light realm, can he?"

"He was born for the darkness. Born destined to return to it, a Nobody-like Somebody."

"Don't remind me." the boy grumbled angrily. Although not alike in action, he was certainly alike in appearance to his brother, although taller and older and somehow more fierce looking. He was only lucky that his sister gave off the good vibe. He hadn't remembered them since they were little, anyway.

Still, he grinned.

"We can make this work." he turned back to the Heartless, "If you can find them based on the memories in each world, certainly they are going after them. You will be able to find the Princess there and bring her here, where we need her."

"Caspian," she started, "has Master told you why we need the Princesses of Heart yet?"

"No." he shook his head gravely, "All I know is that I will become one with the darkness if we can get them all back for him." For a second short enough to spark only one glint in his eye, it truly seemed like he really wanted to fall into the darkness. He had forgotten so much already in his attempt; his family, friends, he could hardly remember his own name.

"_Starts with a 'K'."_

That was the last clue he had been given. He couldn't even remember where he had heard this clue or why he was hearing it or who had given it to him, but he was less than grateful. Although he tried to forget, 'starts with a K' had never gone away.

Could that be the last bit of light he had to rid himself of?

"Should we trust him?" asked the Heartless.

"You question our Master?" asked Caspian, raising an eyebrow.

"The one who gave you your new name surely can't be as reliable as you believe considering your new name isn't your original." she brought up.

Sometimes he wished that she was a normal, stupid Heartless. "You say that only because you come from the heart of the child of the Savior of Balance. Truly, Darkness is the only way and our Master knows the way to it."

"How can you rely so heavily on him," she started, "when you don't even know his name?" She turned around, and disappeared.

Caspian only hoped she was on her way to the next world with a memory.

ooooo

"That only took forever." Trevor grinned as the three of them entered the house. Although distraught, they had obviously survived their first visit over to Radiant Garden. Or would it be their only visit.

"Give us a break." Amali said, falling back onto the couch.

June laughed, "Did you get the memory?" she asked, putting her hands together. Her fingers almost looked like a fan in the way they spread out as she did so.

Jaiden smiled and nodded.

"Food's up!" came a happy voice from the kitchen area. Surely enough, the girl with the hair up in an odd position was balancing different pots and pans at once, and Yuna was trying her best to make her stop, but nothing seemed to be convincing her. "I can balance them!" she assured her friend.

"Foooood?!" came an oddly happy and giddy voice from the hallway. Merlin was so easy to figure out, and yet so hard.

"You just won't die, will you...?" asked Paine quietly, so quietly that almost nobody in the room could hear her.

He pranced in the room in a skimpy puppy suit, and got on his knees to beg right in front of Rikku, causing her to drop everything.

"You know, immortality's a curse." Paine said aloud.

Rikku managed to laugh, partly because of Paine's witty comment and partly because the hottest substance had fallen right on Merlin's head.

ooooo

"Nothing on the whereabouts of the darkness stealer." Sora smirked back at everyone on the Gummi Ship. "But we could go to the next world and see if he's there. Maybe get a little more information." It was times like these that Sora wished he had those faithful Ansem reports still lying around; it was almost too bad that Ansem was dead and gone now; he could possibly make more of them and make life a little bit easier.

"I think we could use another stay at Hollow Bastion." Charity laughed, and looked around the ship; sure enough there were mutual feelings.

"Those days equal dead and gone." Nessa put her hands behind her head. She had not matured a day through anything but physically since the last time they had been out on a journey together. That was comforting in the slightest, anyway.

"You know who I miss?" asked Broden.

"Who?" asked Naminé, slightly amused.

"Merlin."

Broden then felt a sharp slap across his face by Axel. "I don't slap. Don't take that as a good sign." he warned the man.

Broden just laughed sheepishly and rubbed his cheek.

ooooo

Amali was dead asleep inside of her bed. Adum had no idea exactly what he was doing; he never felt quite this way before. Walking into the open room, he closed it quietly behind him. Creeping as close to the edge of the bed as he possibly could without making a noise, he almost jumped back as Amali stirred.

"Shh..." Adum had said quietly out of reaction. Surely not enough to make her wake up.

He couldn't explain it, but Adum absolutely hated it whenever Amali was around Jaiden. He hated how close they were even after he lost his memories and he hated that Amali seemed to care so much more about Jaiden than anyone else, even her own brother. At the same time, he could find nothing about Amali to hate. After going on one mini-journey with her and laughing with her, he didn't want to find anything to hate.

Smiling, he whispered, "It's silly." and turned on his heel to walk out the door.

"I like you, too." a whisper escaped Amali's lips.

**Author's Note: Always the nighttime scenes, eh? Heh, I should really start doing these faster. I was trying to be a little more detailed with this chapter, improve my writing skills a bit. Still, I hope you liked it, and I'm so sorry for the delays lately. X.x;**


	7. Quoth the Raven: Nevermore

(-CHAPTER-VII-)

Quoth the Raven: Nevermore.

-nOte-

I'm proud to announce that I'm going to be including a new OC character next chapter, possibly two. I realize this has so many Ocs, but what do you expect from G2 _from_ a fanfiction? Anyway, enjoy!

Oh, and P.S., I realize I called Broden 'Parker' at least three times in the last chapter. I fixed it, but probably missed a couple. XD; Even though it was just witty comments, it's Broden, Parker is most likely not coming back in this fanfiction.

-/nOte-

The man's honey hair shone in the fluorescent light shining almost directly above him as he dipped his head down and his left knee just barely grazed the tile in a half-hearted kneel. God, that light was hot; the Master obviously didn't enjoy the natural light all that much. He wondered, if only for a few moments, what would happen if he turned off that light. Would that be like turning off the sun? Would the Master go insane and kill him, or would he simply flick it back on as if it was nothing? '_I dare not try._' he told himself.

"You're telling me," came the oddly calm voice of the Master, "that we will be unable to track the newest Princess of Heart even with her Dark Side as an ally?" Although calm, his voice was threatening. Every word he said, full of breath, seemed to be full of new, interesting ways to destroy even the strongest of men. The Master was nobody to mess around with.

"I am, sir." Caspian replied as quietly as he could, so perhaps the Master could misunderstand him and believe that everything was going according to plan. It was, after all, better to be upset at for making a cruel joke rather than the cruel joke actually being very, very serious.

"Pity." he licked his flawless lips as if searching for a hint of lies in his own speech. He tasted nothing but the salt of the solution he had just put on them to prevent him from speaking Caspian's true name by accident. He cussed slightly to himself in realization that he had licked it off, all of it. It burned down his throat.

"May I ask what we're going to do now?" asked Caspian, as professionally as he could, elevating his head only enough to see the knees of his Master's legs, which were scratched up from much battle and destruction. He knew very little about his Master's past, he knew not even his name. All he knew was that he was his key to the darkness.

"Give me at least a second to ask myself that." The Master kicked something hard on the ground out of the way. Still, he walked back over to his apprentice and bent down where he was still kneeling. How he enjoyed Caspian treating him like a King. His face was now level with Caspian's, an inch from it, to be exact.

Caspian seemed oddly calm exactly where he was. He could smell the remains of salt on Caspian's breath and on his lips. His face was almost too fragile to be male, but still strong and heavy. Beneath his half-closed eyelids were orbs that shone like topaz, only suggesting the more about his origin. In the topaz were large pupils that seemed to dilate and become smaller once more in the smallest fraction of light. This light, however, were making them almost nonexistent behind the jewels.

"Work on collecting the other Princesses of Heart. Surely our little protagonists here have no clue of our intentions." He put his hand up to Caspian's face, and brushed his light fingers upon Caspian's cold cheeks. Caspian relaxed to the touch. "In the meantime, I will prepare."

Such hypnosis those eyes had on Caspian. He forgot completely about asking his Master exactly what the plan was. Such relaxation; such comfort. Surely it was only caused by the ecstasy of those eyes.

ooooo

Two fingers gripped the star by the each side of the upper point. Adum hadn't taken his eyes off of the charm since they entered the Gummi Ship, and surely they would be landing soon. Amali's glances shifted only from Jaiden, to Adum, and to the charm. What exactly did Adum have ties with the Nobodies for? For that matter, what did June have to do with them, or Nessa, her mom's friend? She didn't want to think about it. Letting her hot forehead be shocked by the cool window of the Gummi Ship, not the slightest bit unnerved from lasers flying overhead from them, she tried to relax.

"It's getting worse." Trevor complained from the cockpit. Amali only moved her eyes and left the rest of her body limp. "It's probably because there are so many keyblade wielders in one place." he decided aloud.

Q, who had more than taken to Trevor by now, stretched his hands behind his head and grinned widely as he stepped towards Trevor. "So..." he looked suspicious up in the front, "What do these controls do?"

Sure enough, the Gummi Ship had taken some very expected jerks and twists into random areas in the space. Trevor could be heard yelling at Q from deep inside the Gummi Ship, and Amali just braced herself to the bench as if she could be thrown off of it at any second, which she very well could have been.

"We've lost control of the ship!" Trevor cried back to all of them.

Somehow, Amali wasn't surprised in the slightest.

Still, as the ship jerked from side to side, Amali gripped Jaiden's arm, sure to leave a mark where her fingers were destroying his blood vessels. She could have sworn that the ship was moving upside-down. Then again, she was also positive that everyone was screaming, but it was moving too fast for her to see anything and the speed was causing noise to hype up to the amount of only being able to hear her heart beating, and it was just ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump.

_Crash._

Amali tried to sort out her mixed feelings of relief and fright, but they were soon defined as the Gummi Ship finally stopped tumbling. They all found themselves in a tangle of bodies on the ceiling of the Gummi Ship, the benches they had sat on directly above them.

"Everyone okay?!" Trevor was the first to shout throughout the Gummi Ship. He was more than relieved to hear many groans and angry screaming from inside the ship. "Let's get out of here, everyone!" he called back to them. Amali looked up at him from the floor of the Gummi Ship; he was in perfect condition.

Wrenching the door handle the opposite way to open it up, he stumbled out of the ship. Amali was the next up, following her brother, and Adum followed soon after him. June, Q, and Anty followed afterwards.

"You know what?" asked Anty, turning to his blond brother, "You're an idiot."

Amali ignored the comment and searched around the earth she was standing on. It seemed like a forest, so much to the extent that she wanted to pull off one of the storybook-looking apples from a nearby tree. A Heartless appeared almost immediately, and was destroyed fast by Trevor. Amali decided that the Heartless that did inhabit this world were probably much weaker than the Heartless they had to fight to get on top of the table in Wonderland. She could only shudder at the thought of what Q, Adum, and Trevor had to go through while they were searching their way through the place.

Whistling pierced the air which previously had only been inhabited by the sound of birds chirping and leaves rustling. Much of something that could make Amali's mouth hang open at best, seven small men made their way towards the group, all of which were brandishing some kind of a sharp weapon. One of them was swinging back and forth in a dopey fashion.

"Hello?" asked Anty.

"WHY HELLO THERE." said one of them that seemed fat and jolly like Santa Claus. They were all just surprised enough that it spoke English. "Are you here to see Snow White?" he asked them. "It's not often we get visitors."

"I wonder why." another one wearing purple stated, folding his arms. All of them had some kind of facial hair except for the one that was swaying back and forth only seconds before. This one, however, had lines on his forehead as if to suggest that he hadn't smiled a day in his life, or something close to it.

"Well, how do you do?" asked the one that had been swaying. His tone of voice almost sounded like that of the owner of a prestigious business, "I must say you do all look quite parched. Would you care to come in for a cup of tea or something of the sort? Or at least to rest your tiny little heads full of almost nothing."

Amali's mouth became lopsided, and she crossed her arms stubbornly. "Full of nothing? No. We're looking for memories. We'll just be on her way." Before any of the other six little demons could protest, Amali pretty much pushed everybody the opposite direction in which the dwarfs were heading.

"Asshole." Q grumpily noted.

"They're the inhabitants of this world, then?" asked June, looking back, "They're kind of cute if you look at them long enough."

The group just stopped in their tracks and stared at her in disbelief.

She threw her hands up in a surrender, "If you look at them long enough!" she repeated as if that were to clarify her reasoning any farther.

ooooo

"Sunday, Monday, Happy Days," Axel whispered slightly to himself while they stepped out onto a terrain from the Gummi Ship.

They found themselves in what looked to be a very unpleasant world. In the distance they could see, in-between two spires, some fiery orangish-red eye with a dark slit for a pupil searching and scanning the area to its full extent.

"What's with the eye?" Nessa was the first to ask.

Right as she asked this, the eye pointed hastily at their direction, and its pupil widened.

"Nice." Axel shook his head.

At that, at least hundred disgusting looking humanoid beings started making their way towards them. Some of them were screaming out in an unidentifiable language, while others were simply growling as if they were hungry.

"What the fuck?" Broden asked, maybe a little too bluntly, as one of them swung a large axe at his face, causing him to scream like a little girl and duck down out of the way just soon enough for him to get a slight haircut.

"What are they?!" asked Axel.

"Who cares?" asked Sora, "Just kill them!"

At that moment, an arrow came and split a clean hole right in the chest of one of the creatures, causing it to fall down right on top of Broden.

"Thirty-eight!" counted a man's voice, looking over at a much smaller man. Somehow, they both looked very different from normal humans.

"What are these things?!" asked Charity angrily to these men.

"Orcs, of course." the tall man replied. "My name is Legolas!" he smiled cheerfully, pinning yet another to the ground. "And this is Gimli. That's thirty-nine!" he shouted out to Gimli.

"Are you... human?" asked Charity, who found it odd to ask.

"Do I look human to you?" asked Legolas, as though slightly offended.

Charity put her hands up, "Sorry. So... what are you?"

Legolas looked at her like she was stupid. "Elf." he responded, and pointed to Gimli, "Dwarf."

"Alien!" Nessa smiled brightly and held out her hand.

It amazed Charity that they were almost middle-aged adults and they all acted like children.

"You stepped in the middle of a war!" came Gimli's hoarse voice as he swung his axe at about two orcs at a time, but only getting one.

"We're looking for..." Charity didn't know how to word it. A keyhole? In such a place?

"I bet you're looking for the ring like the rest of them. If you would like to see Frodo, he is on his way to the volcano, as I'm sure you will cause him no harm." he gave Charity a questionable look, "By the way, he's not a human either."

"But he's not..." Nessa motioned over to the 'Orcs', and Legolas shook his head.

"Hah! I win! Forty-two to forty-one!" shouted Gimli.

"That's because these were bothering me!" he motioned to them.

"Frodo. Got it." Charity looked at the rest of them, "Find the volcano, and we find Frodo! Let's go before more of these Orcs come!"

"I dunno." Broden put his hand on his head as if feeling sickly, "I kind of miss the Heartless already. Any way of trading?"

ooooo

Amali's mouth gaped open distastefully. She had just been staring at two happily playing squirrels that seemed to be trying to eat bird seeds from a bird feeder when a big, black dog came and ripped one of them to shreds, blood flying everywhere. **Author's Note: I'm starting to think I should have labeled this fanfiction as 'mature'...**

A beautiful singing voice was heard in the distance. "_I am the universe, the sun, the moon, and sea, I am the energy, for that is what I believe. I can be contradiction, 'cause that is all I see, but I am the universe, and the universe is me._"

"Someone's a conceited little bitch." Q crossed his arms over. He needed to hear more of this song like he needed a hole in his head.

"Why, hello!" came a very happy voice from behind a tree, and a woman with black hair, fair skin, and beet red lips came, holding her hand to her mouth, "What do we have here? More dwarfs?"

"Dwarfs?" asked June, vaguely interested.

Amali put her hand up, "Leave us alone, lady, we're just looking for a memory."

"A memory?" asked the woman, putting her left index finger to her chin thoughtfully, "Well, when I was seven I threw up all over my room."

"Great. 'Bye." Amali began to push everybody the opposite direction, trying to avoid the woman.

"Would you like me to sing for you?!" she called out to them desperately.

"Where are the Heartless when you need them?" asked Anty, maybe a little too soon. At that moment, appearing in front of them was the black silhouette once more, looking at them eyeless and emotionless.

"Two Princesses." it had said quite simply.

"Shit," Adum mumbled, and moved in front of Amali, "Can't you just take sunshine over there and go?" he asked.

"We solved your riddle." Trevor walked up in front of the black silhouette. He should have been more intimidating due to his height, but she clearly won him over in how afraid one could make another. "What door will we never reach if we take half the amount of steps?"

A chuckle escaped from the creature. "Your only way home."

"Stop speaking like that," Q pretty much commanded her, "What door?"

The chuckle from this creature grew to laughter, and before they knew it, she had seized Amali's arm. Dragging her backwards, Adum and Jaiden both shouted something out, but before they knew it, she had sunken into the ground with Amali at hand. Meanwhile, the Heartless she had made appear behind them had taken the other Princess.

"Well." Q broke the slightly mourning silence, "One loss and one gain."

June elbowed him sharply. "We're getting her back, obviously, right?" she asked.

"We have no idea where to go." Trevor shook his head angrily. He turned around and slammed his fist into the hard bark, surely giving himself splinters as blood trickled down the side of his curled hand.

"I have faith in Amali." Jaiden nodded quickly. "She'll find a way out of there. Until then, we have to find that other memory. Maybe then I can remember something more about Amali and we can find out where she would go if she were to escape."

June smiled and nodded, blushing only slightly at the thought. "Yes. Let's do that."

Adum looked over at his sister; she reminded him of their mother all the time. Her voice and actions were almost exactly similar. Then again, his family never missed the chance to tell him that he was just like Roxas.

ooooo

"Well, well, well." the Master smiled at Amali's dark side, who still had Amali seized by her arm. Although the figure had no facial expressions, it was probably smirking with delight or something similar. "A bit late, but a good job nonetheless." The Master's beautiful eyes were now unclear beneath his cloak's hood, but his perfectly shaped lips were smiling truly at the sight before him; Amali was trying so hard to wrestle away as her dark side tied her up.

"Although, now that we have Amali," he looked over to the dark side, "We won't be needing you anymore." Without waiting for a reaction, he held out his hand, and as if like a vacuum, the dark side sucked inside of him. He glowed with brilliance, only adding to the substantial amount of darkness already held within him.

Caspian glanced up at his master and gave an awkward grin; he couldn't manage a very good real one lately anymore. "Just you and me again, Master."

"And I suppose that you, too, have gained enough darkness to take control of the Heartless?" asked the Master, bending over only the slightest bit to meet Caspian eye-to-eye.

Caspian nodded eagerly. He was ready for more darkness; the want, the pure lust to be consumed by the darkness seemed to be the only thing that kept him going anymore.

"Perhaps, more." The Master finished. He stuck out his hand and placed something gently into Caspian's opened one, and disappeared in a void of darkness, probably to another room in the castle. He wasn't one for walking too far.

Caspian opened his hand. "A raven's feather?"

**Author's Note: Somebody... make me type faster. D: Again, sorry for the delay. Sophomore year is a lot more... exciting than I thought it would be. Anyway, next chapter soon. I promise.**


	8. The First or the Last or the Worst

(-CHAPTER-VIII-)

You weren't the First or the Last or the Worst

-nOte-

This one I PROMISE is going to get up sooner than the others, because something really important happens! And I'm starting this before school when I should be packing my stuff away. Heh. x3; Or at least putting my shoes on. Oh right, the disclaimer. Skipped this for many a chapter. xDD;

Amali: What's a disclaimer?

Charity: I'll do it.

Amali: Stay out of this, mom.

Riku:sighs: Seldom-chan doesn't own any of the original characters, like me, but she does own the OC s, like these two. She doesn't own any other aspect of Kingdom Hearts, either. This is purely fan-made.

Amali:crosses arms: That's what I was about to say.

-/nOte-

**Author's Note: I also realize that in this chapter I'm speeding things up quite a few weeks, but nothing really happened. You'll see.**

It had felt like so long that they had been traveling such strange paths in desperate attempts to find Frodo. "Where is he?" Broden finally managed to groan, and Kairi turned around to completely ignore him.

"I agree." Nessa mentioned, shocking herself quite a bit, "We've been looking for weeks for this guy and the volcano. And still, nothing. Not even smoke. And I'm hungry." So far, they had just been stealing food from Orcs and eating some pretty disgusting food that they didn't even want to think about.

Charity held her arm out as if tempting Nessa to chomp out of it.

"Wait." Riku said. He looked outwards and smiled at the scenery.

Charity gaped open at the simple sight. "Smoke."

ooooo

Things had definitely been quieter since Amali was taken away. Trevor was becoming anxious, June was growing bored, and Adum wasn't saying a thing to anybody. Jaiden, however, had been sitting down and contemplating, trying to remember more about Amali. She was like a vague memory of his, like someone he used to play with when he was younger who might have left and left him empty.

Adum, however, couldn't get those four words out of his head. "I like you, too." What did she mean? Was she just sleep-talking? Did she mean as friends, or something more? He had definitely over-contemplated things since she had been gone. One thing was for sure, her face was starting to fade from the memories of everyone. It was only in Jaiden's that anything was gaining at all.

They had, however, managed to make it to at least two worlds more and retrieved two more memories. Jaiden was remembering more specific moments, although it pained him to think that they may still have so many to go.

"Stop sulking." June impatiently told her brother, sitting down next to him and crossing her arms in a mock-grumpy state of mind. "She'll come back, it's only a matter of time." The fake scowl managed to slowly morph into a nice, happy smile.

Adum half-heartedly smiled at his sister, and stood up to get out of the house. "I'ma go take a walk." he told her.

June frowned for real this time and looked at her watch. "It's ten at night. Is that really safe?" she asked.

Adum shrugged, did not respond, and simply left.

ooooo

"This... is going to happen to me?" Amali asked, only slightly upset. Her hands had been shackled together by the wrists, and she longed to be able to open one of them up all of the way to get a keyblade, but was proven useless as it was too close to her other hand to open up completely. They were walking down a silver and black hall, where down the wall there were eight vessels, three of which were occupied. At the very end was a much larger one. The occupied vessels consisted of Snow White, Alice, and a princess that Amali had never seen before.

"Yes." was all Caspian managed to say. He couldn't get out the feeling that this girl seemed almost familiar to him. It was much harder to tell with her Heartless, which was now in The Master and never to come back.

"What do you need us for?" she asked. Amali was only the most surprised that they had picked her to extract her darkness, although she knew why; taking the darkness from a child born of a parent who was complete balance would make the light in their heart make up for it, making it much, much stronger.

Caspian shook his head.

"What?" asked Amali, trying to smite him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Surely this boy was much older than she was, but still he was only a teenager, and being this close to darkness he was probably easy to anger. "Your own Master won't tell you what his plan is?" she tried her hardest to look at him in his eyes. "Do you even know his name?"

Before Amali knew what had happened, she stood in shock as her face had been hit to the side, almost causing her to topple over. Caspian looked at his own hand as if it had betrayed him, and shoved it in his pockets. If he was going to rule over the Darkness, he couldn't afford to be recessive. "Don't ask any questions." was all he managed out.

Amali rubbed her cheek where she had been hit. She had never once been hit in the face in her life, and never once believed it to be quite so shocking.

They made it to the cell. Amali had only been tested on for the past two weeks, and if anything, she was happy that she would be let alone for a night. It was insane the things that had been tested; her skin, her blood, even her eyesight. Why did they need to know so much about her?

Amali didn't need Caspian to push her in as she practically ran in herself. Before she got the chance to look back and glare daggers at Caspian, he had already disappeared into a portal of darkness, much trying to mimic his Master.

Amali kicked something in her cell, and tried once again to outstretch her hands. Even if she could call for her keyblade in her mouth, that would be enough. Nothing came; nothing ever came.

No one ever came.

ooooo

Finally, they were inside of the volcano. It was boiling hot; Nessa already looked like she was about to pass out just from so much exposure to so much heat. They saw a small, fat little man as they walked in.

"Are you Frodo?" Charity asked the man.

He shook his head. "My name is Samwise. You can call me Sam. What're yours?"

They introduced themselves hastily. "A man; well, an elf named Legolas said that we would probably find you in here. Have you seen a keyhole?" asked Sora, his hand running over the tips of his spiked hair, just to make sure it was still there because fire could have, at any moment, sprung from the lava and singed his hair off.

"No," he said dumbly, "But I think you need that ring to see it. And Frodo refuses to throw it into the fire!" he said, as if it was a bad thing.

"That's... _good_." Axel told him, and ran forward along with Sora. Axel didn't seem to have any problem with the heat at all. The rest of them stayed back, as they realized that the platform inside the volcano that they were standing on just got narrower and narrower the farther they went into the volcano. Surely, even just two people and one half-sized person could barely fit at the end.

"That ring," Sam started, and Charity listened, "needs to be destroyed. It can make its wearer crazy." He shook his head.

Charity half-smiled, "We'll only use it for a second so we can unlock the keyhole, and then I'm sure they'll throw it down."

It seemed that some sort of wrestling match had appeared at the cliff, because Axel finally got a hold of the ring. An odd, mostly bald creature walking at a bad angle tried to bite his finger off, but they heard a 'Bitch, that's my hand!' and he was knocked backwards. Axel threw the ring over to Sora.

Sora slipped on the ring, and he was gone.

To himself, however, Sora saw something much different. He was far from gone; for the first time in his life, he felt alive. He could see so much more around him, including the people, but they almost moved in slow motion to him. As if they didn't matter.

Wait.

A Keyhole. He pulled out his keyblade, and pointed it towards the too-perfect key shape.

'_Now you're just acting on instinct_', he told himself, managing a smirk. A black light, almost as if the original was inverted, shot out from his keyblade, and into the keyhole. Wrenching off the ring, he was finally visible to the others, and he could hear sighs of relief around him.

"Give me that!" The Hobbit they believed to be Frodo shouted. He took the ring and said, "Here she is. My... _precious_."

"WE WANTS IT!" came the small, bald man again. He managed to throw Frodo out of the way, and carried the ring, dancing around like an idiot. Frodo just lay there, unconscious, and somehow, his finger was bitten off.

Axel put a hand on his forehead. "I have heard you yell and scream and Kami-sama knows what else for the past five minutes. I can't take it." Without thinking or showing any signs of surprise or regret, Axel lifted a foot and kicked the small man into the volcano, ring and all.

**Author's Note: And that, folks, is how it really happened. x33**

"Let's just get out of here." Charity shook her head, leaving Sam to deal with his unconscious friend, "It'll be a long walk to the Gummi Ship."

"Not quite." said an old man on a giant eagle happily as he landed next to the volcano while they made it outside. His happy, peaceful face suddenly changed to a confused and slightly fed-up one. "You're not Sam nor Frodo." he decided. "Unless..."

"We're here, Gandalf!" Sam said, carrying Frodo, "But please, take these two to their... Gummy Bear Ship. They helped us a lot."

Gandalf smiled, and seemed to order the giant eagle to pick them up.

As Sora was flying away from the other eagle, he reached out to it although it was already miles away after the first few beats of its wings. "The... Ring."

ooooo

"I'm here." Adum stared at the ornate doors to the inside of the odd room with all of the displayed items. He was both nervous of entering the room because it had to have been midnight, and he still hadn't given away the good luck charm he was given straight from the inside of one of the displays.

"King Yasuyo." he interrupted the silence, walking in. Surely enough, the King was not there. Adum found himself staring into the display case with the two keyblades again; the dark and the light one. His finger traced the outline of the black one, before he was scared half to death from Yasuyo's voice behind him.

"What have you come for?" he asked the boy.

"I want you to tell me," he started, "what I have to do with the Nobodies. I've been trying to find out for weeks, but something's been distracting me. What is it?"

Yasuyo shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

It seemed like the good luck charm in his pocket burned as he heard this. Without thinking, Yasuyo wrenched out a hand and opened the display case, taking the dark keyblade, and pointed it at Yasuyo. "What's wrong with me!?" he asked him, angrily.

Much to his surprise, Yasuyo only grinned. "You sure are your father's son. Put that down; it is an object far more precious than you and far more dangerous." He obviously wasn't threatened at all; then again, he was one of the best if not the best keyblade wielders to ever exist among them.

Adum obeyed and put the dark keyblade back, slightly embarrassed. He couldn't deny that he felt a surge of power as he felt it under his fingers. At the same time as he put it down, he just wanted to pick it up again. "What's wrong with me?" he repeated the same question, but with a completely different tone of voice.

Yasuyo sighed and turned around. "It may be easier to say if your sister was here, but..." He scratched his head. "Do you know what your parents are... or should I say... were?"

Adum shrugged and ran a hand through his spiky hair, "Blond?"

Yasuyo managed to laugh slightly at this, but waved it off. "That they are, not for much longer, I'd presume. But they were also, before they got Calypso, a former ruler of mine to give them hearts of their own, Nobodies."

Without waiting for a reaction from Adum, he continued on. "We all know that the children do not acquire characteristics that their parents have gained in their lifetime. To make sense of it, you were born without a heart."

"What?" asked Adum, cocking his eyebrow. He put a hand to his chest; as always, there was a heartbeat.

"That heart that beats in your chest right now is not your own; it is failed hearts of Calypso's that were recovered soon after her separation of the Nobody Exie. You and your sister both have recycled hearts, but the two of your own belong to your Almost Somebodies. That is what Nessa had to go through; she was a Nobody at birth as well with a recycled heart left behind by the Heartless. She had to find her Almost Somebody, Sada, and merge with her to regain her real heart.

"But that's only an option. You can elect to find your Almost Somebodies, or live your life with a failed heart. I just must warn you that... all Nobodies are destined to fade into darkness."

There was a long period of silence. Adum let his hand lay limp on his chest as he tried to digest everything he was just told. His heart was not his? His heart was failed? His parents were Nobodies? Nothing added up. "Tell me also," he commanded, his voice shaking, "what makes my heart a 'failed' heart?"

"When Calypso was having her chain of memories strung together by Naminé, your mother, she slowly learned how to create hearts, which was her true ability. It was only until she became a Somebody by merging with Exie, Charity's Nobody, that she could make a heart that didn't lack the one emotion she just couldn't create. Love."

Adum's face scrunched up in something between frustration and the verge of breaking out in tears; something he had never done in his entire life, even as a baby. "So... that means that I am..."

"Loveless."

ooooo

Caspian couldn't get Amali's words out of his head. When the Heartless said them, they meant nothing, but when they came out of Amali's mouth they seemed to hurt him. Was he not worth the knowledge of his Master's true name? What secrets did his name hold? **Author's Note: Think about this, this will be an important aspect in the last or close to last chapter.**

He rested his head onto his Master's arm, hypnotized by his bird-like eyes once again. And then... what did the feather mean? Still, nothing made sense. "Master," he started, "now that we have Amali, what are we going to do?"

"It seems," started the Master, who was staring at a surveillance camera looking over an empty cell, "that the girl has escaped."

Caspian sprang up, but his Master only pulled him back down. "Give it a while. We can collect the rest of the Princesses of Heart and just as easily retrieve her later. Save your energy. I have an idea." He held out his hand.

Amali, however, had been running wherever he could, looking for an exit. The castle went on forever, at least that's when she decided. Out of nowhere, a large, swirling black portal appeared in front of her. She strongly believed someone would step out of it, but no such luck appeared. She wondered; where did it go?

Anywhere was better than where she had been for the past two weeks.

She ran through the portal, eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" asked Caspian, although not expecting his Master to reply at all.

Much to his surprise, the Master did respond. "It's done. The memories he has yet to collect are all false; all four of them. By the last one, he will decide exactly who his friends are. That will lead Amali straight to us without any trouble." he smirked.

ooooo

"He almost bit my finger off!" Axel said angrily, still infuriated by the little man he had assassinated.

Broden scooted closer to the angry redhead, "Want me to kiss it better?"

_Thwack._

Right in the head came a chakram and across the Gummi Ship went Broden.

This had become so ritual with the males in the group, especially Roxas, that they were all unfazed.

"Still no sign of Kevalan." Kairi shook her head in disappointment in herself and everybody else, as if they could actually help whether or not they found him.

"He's a teenage boy. What teenager would be clever enough to outsmart adults?" asked Sora. Charity merely had to smirk over at him before he laughed and said, "Oh, right. Us."

ooooo

"While you were gone, guess who we found?" June asked Adum happily. Although Adum simply lit up when he saw Amali's face, he soon remembered what Yasuyo said, and his smile turned sad as he turned around. "Loveless..."

**Author's Note: Ooh, I liked this one. X3 So, r&r, and I'll try to get chapters up a bit snappier from now on, like this one. Again, I'm sorry for the delay of those past two chapters, things have been hectic at school. But we're starting a new grading period, so maybe things will slow down. See you next:D**


	9. Just Not Too Close, Too Close

(-CHAPTER-IX-)

Just Not Too Close, Too Close.

-nOte-

Wow. I can't believe I'm this far already. Just like, what, six more chapters before I usually end a story? I guess we'll see how things go. I do want to mention one thing though; this will be my last Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. I know, it's sad, but I want to start one from Holly Black's Tithe, Valiant, and Ironside. I may do a few oneshots, though, so keep your eyes open. :3

-/nOte-

Leander laughed; how Nobodies seemed so similar to him. He was only informed of Nessa and what had happened with her Almost Somebody. It was a bit upsetting how much it amused him that two more from the new group were Nobodies as well, almost as much as it amused him that he had been yanked from the dead and back to the land of the living.

"It's not funny." June, now somehow much more serious than she had ever been, glared over at Leander.

"And so you two are loveless?" asked Amali. She cocked her head to the side for a second as if trying to comprehend what they were saying. This habit, she noticed, she had picked up from her aunt.

"Yes." Adum looked at his feet, "But if we can find our Almost Somebodies, our hearts could be real and complete. I want to do that." He looked up and at Amali's eyes. They seemed to be pleading for logical answers, yearning for knowledge. "Will you help me?"

"Y—..." Wait. What about Jaiden? She looked over at her friend.

"Go with them," Jaiden persuaded her, "What's the point in having two people that can see memories? We only need one, but they'll need some help."

Amali looked slightly crestfallen and worried for Jaiden, but still she nodded. "It's settled, then." she said, and looked at June and Adum.

"Alright. I'll go with you guys." Leander grinned at the three of them, "It gets so boring around here anyway."

Paine glared over in the direction of Leander, "Maybe if you helped out a little bit things wouldn't be so boring."

Rikku smiled, "But we have Merlin for that." she said in a matter of such sarcasm that she probably picked it up from Paine.

"Then Q, Anty, Jaiden, and I will look for the memories and any traces of Caspian and The Master." Trevor said.

Amali suddenly looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't attack from the inside or whatever. I'm still not all that confident with the keyblade and I thought that I'd need you guys." She messed around with her keychain, a familiar nervous habit.

Trevor put up his hand. "It can't be helped. And since The Master absorbed your dark side, it's not the best idea to try to attack either of them. He might be able to kill you almost instantly with powers like that."

Amali hadn't even thought about that. She practically pulled the keychain off of her neck in sudden worry.

"Anyway," Trevor started, "try Destiny Islands tomorrow. That may be the perfect place to find your Almost Somebody considering that's where your parents' Somebodies grew up. And your next bet is Twilight Town." He looked at Q, Anty, and Jaiden, "And I guess we'll just be searching more around the Light Realm."

Amali frowned a little bit and looked over at Jaiden, this time in the eyes. He didn't seem to mind at all, so why did Amali feel so much like she was betraying her best friend by leaving him when he needed her.

At the same time, she wanted to be with Adum.

"Let's forget about it for the night." Yuna suggested, smiling at them all. It was only easy to smile back up at her. She seemed to be only avoiding looking Q in the eye because he always stared at her one blue eye and how it was different than her green one; it was kind of frightening how he stared.

Amali shook her head maybe too soon, managed a yawn, and said, "I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed." She rushed out of the room and into her mother's old bedroom. Locking the door behind her, she kept her back to it, and slid to the floor. She could hear someone else slide to the floor on the other side at the same time as her.

Amali's heart skipped a beat, a very scary feeling. She pressed her cheek to the door, and put the palm of her hand on it as if to try to feel whoever was on the other side. Without even caring to know who it was on the other side, she whispered. "He needs the Princesses of Heart for something. I won't be here much longer."

"Don't think like that." the voice came from the other side of the door. It was so muffled it was unrecognizable.

She dug her nails into the palms of her hand; a really bad nervous habit. "If I ever do anything to help Caspian, I want you to kill me. And really kill me. For good."

Silence drowned the other side of the door. "I would never." She recognized it now. It was Jaiden's voice. He had stood up and left.

Amali scratched the back of her head. She really had to go to sleep now. Pretending that never even happened, she flicked off the lights and went to bed.

ooooo

"You must be insane." a voice came, interrupting Kairi from a deep sleep. They had camped out in a random world that they didn't even bother to take the name of; they just needed a place to rest for a night. "Who in their right mind would leave a Princess of Heart vulnerable in the middle of a wasteland?"

Kairi's vision finally caught up with her. The boy was in his late teens, but he was tall; probably around the age of Naminé and Roxas's lost son. He was much more intimidating than most, but still nothing to scare Kairi. His hair ran a medium length down his neck, and was so strange of a black that it could have been a deep violet in the light. His pupils were so large that they rendered his eyes black, but the surroundings indicated a hint of yellow. "What do you want?" Kairi managed to spill out as Destiny Blade appeared in her right hand.

He laughed only slightly. "I couldn't risk sending Caspian here with his deed so soon so I came to retrieve you. I need you and but a few more Princesses of Heart to complete the Door to Darkness... one so strong that it can absorb all of the light in the world."

"You're not so smart." she grinned, pointing her keyblade at this boy. She had learned very much from her male companions, and female alike, "You just told me your whole plan. Even after I stop you I'll be able to stop your plan, too."

"Somehow I doubt that." he laughed slightly. In the second it took to get a confused look from Kairi, a Heartless was pulling on her ankle.

"Heartless?" she exclaimed, both angrily and surprised. She managed to knock this one backwards and did a backhand in the air to send it back into dusty fragments and into the atmosphere, destroying it. Three more took its place, and Kairi busied herself with destroying the three as well. "You can't send anything stronger than Shadows?" she asked, tauntingly.

"Kairi, what's going on?" came Sora's voice as he woke up and saw the scene. Before he could survey what was going on, he only noticed a large shadow that seemed to swallow Kairi into darkness. A figure next to her disappeared only a second after. "Kairi!" he shouted, only after finally comprehending what had just happened.

"What's going on?" asked Roxas, getting up and rubbing his eyes. He was so used to June and Adum waking them up for _some_ reason in the middle of the night, that when Naminé woke up with him, he was not very surprised.

"Kairi was taken somewhere." Sora's voice shook.

"And you didn't _do_ anything...?" asked Nessa angrily, who seemed to have woken up as well.

"I just noticed!" Sora scratched his head. "We can't even sleep anymore! We have to go find Kairi; I think Kevalan took her."

As if finally comprehending everything, the whole group that was now awake silently agreed, and pushed themselves up. "Well," Charity started, "we know for sure now that he was looking for the Princesses of Heart."

"No more random worlds. This time we have to find the one that Kevalan is hiding out in. And if your daughter really did become a Princess of Heart like we feared, then she's in danger, too." Sora said.

Riku and Charity didn't even think about that. Charity looked down, and Riku's heart dropped to his stomach. "Then we have to figure this out." Riku stood up. "Nobodies favor the darkness. At least, the majority. We're in the dark realm. Check. The Door to Light was in the End of the Earth."

Sora nodded, "I heard something about a Door to Darkness before I woke up!" he exclaimed. By the way he said it, it sounded like he was dreaming it.

"Why don't we go to..." Charity tried deeply to remember the name. "The World's Creation." She got a few stares. "Think about it. Roxas and Axel used to go through the Door to Darkness just for traveling purposes. That place displays your memories and makes them real. You step in the world of your memories to overcome them. If even just for a moment, we can go into their memory to find what world the door's new location is, because obviously it's no longer in the two places that they were positive it was." She looked over at Roxas and Axel, who were just laughing sheepishly. "I mean, obviously they won't remember the new location, but it might take us to where the actual door is now."

"Anything's worth a shot." Nessa smiled.

"It makes me feel bad that I can't look into memories anymore." Naminé laughed.

Sora managed to laugh along with her.

"We all coulda used it."

ooooo

"_Come in." a voice had called back softly. A younger looking Nessa walked through the doors of Amali's room. Sitting on her bed looked almost like a mirror image of her, but with wavier hair, brown paired with golden brown eyes. As she shifted into the dark, they almost looked black._

"_Nessa, I'm so sorry," the girl on the bed blurted out a second after Nessa had sat down next to her, "I know you cared about him so much. I want you to know I'll always be here, because you're my best friend." the girl had said. She must have been Charity._

_Nessa stuttered a 'thank you' to her best friend, but Charity gave her a confused look._

"_What's wrong, Nessa? And I mean, besides that. Something else is wrong." she started, looking at her best friend._

"_Anton's dead, too." Nessa said._

_Charity smiled a sad grin, "I know that. A little wrong in the plan, and I know he was your cousin, but with five against one, it was bound to happen eventually."_

_Nessa shook her head, "You don't get it." Tears flooded her open eyes. "I killed Anton." She threw herself into Charity's arms._

_Flash._

_A slightly older Charity was sitting on top of a train that was moving slowly through a city-like commons. She was called by a group of four friends. Smiling, she hopped off of the train. Pushing a lock of hair out of her face, she looked up through her bangs at Nessa, and three others she had never seen before._

"_Guess who's birthday is tomorrow?" a blond boy asked. He gave a huge, toothy grin that reminded Amali of Hayner's; that had to be the younger Hayner._

"_I know, I know." Charity said. She seemed to have some sadness in her eyes._

_Flash._

"_He's in a coma," a younger Naminé had said. They were in the middle of a battle scene; a large door very close to them._

"_No!" Nessa cried, holding onto a boy lying on the ground, motionless._

"_Nessa, we have to unlock Kingdom Hearts!" came a voice from somewhere in the fight._

_Nessa looked down at an orange and green keyblade as if it had betrayed her._

_Flash._

"_Charity?" came a boy of about eighteen or nineteen. He had silver hair and clothes that seemed too tight for him. Looking down at a slightly older Charity with auburn hair and pink cheeks, her arms bloodied up and scarred from battle, Charity said, "Yeah?"_

_Riku gulped. "I've been trying to ask you this all day, but it's never been the right time, or we've been interrupted, or..." He shook his head, and got on one knee, hardly shorter than Charity herself as he did so. There was a moment of silence where Charity backed away a little bit, as he pulled out a box and opened it._

ooooo

"You got Amali but she escaped? If you can't hold her, what makes you think you can hold me?" she asked the Master, trying her hardest not to look at his yellow eyes, where in the light, the pupils were now hardly specks.

"The difference is that she could actually fit _through_ the bars in the jail cell." Kairi didn't know if that was supposed to be funny, but she did not appreciate the thought as she was left in a cell. She looked forward to the hallways of all of the Princesses they had captured so far in glass cases. "You couldn't have just put me in there, could you?" she asked nothing. Somehow she felt that this Master didn't like her for some reason.

The Master appeared in the room where Caspian was sitting on an armchair, trying to think back. "We just have Cinderella, Belle, and Amali left. The Heartless managed to get Jasmine and Aurora in the past couple of days." he spoke aloud.

"Good," the Master said, and sat down next to him, "I think it's time for a break, then."

"Master, we can't do things like this in the middle of everything. Sora and his group have already gotten up to find our location. If we don't find Jasmine and Aurora soon, we'll..." He was silenced by a kiss to the lips.

Work with the Master was tedious, but it always had its benefits.

ooooo

"_Charity, will you marry me?"_

"Amali!" came June's voice happily from down the hallway, "We're going to Destiny Islands now! Time to get up!"

Amali groaned. "Weird dream." She thought for a second. Her dad proposed to her mom on a battle scene? "Original." Amali laughed and stumbled out of bed.

**Author's Note: Not much, and I'm sorry it took so long to get up. D: I owe you all cookies.**


	10. Daikirai na Boku Juukyuu Sai

(-CHAPTER-X-)

Daikirai na Boku Juukyuu Sai

-nOte-

First, let me apologize insanely for the lateness of this chapter. I got so frustrated with my laptop that I hit it so hard that it couldn't read the RAM disc, and it's been in the repair shop for over TWO FREAKING WEEKS. So I finally managed to get on this computer and type a chapter. I apologize also, in advance, for anything… inaccurate.

-/nOte-

"You all ready?" Broden asked, mindfully looking back at everyone else. He snickered a little bit as he realized; they were all old farts.

"I think I should be asking that." Sora's eyes narrowed at Broden. Either himself or Charity, depending on the trip, had always been the unspoken leaders of the group. Something set something off in Sora's gut about Broden acting like a leader.

"Let's just get out of here." Charity shook her head, and muttered something about boys under her breath. This only caused Nessa to laugh; how in the world had Charity gotten married?

They all jumped out of the Gummi ship and onto the familiar bleak terrain of The World's Creation. Some of them had never even gone into that world; but those who had immediately started shoving Axel and Roxas up the glass-like steps.

"What's this about?!" asked Axel heatedly.

"Go back into your memories and see if you can find where the new Door to Darkness. Like I said, it makes the memories real, so it's in its new location." Charity smiled, and gave Axel one last shove up the glassy stairs.

ooooo

Leander, June, Adum, and Amali all breathed in the fresh air of Destiny Islands. This was a place that Amali had only ever seen in dreams, and that June and Adum had a faint recollection of being taken to when they were still very small. Leander, however, had to go once when he was still _really_ alive to complete a mission. Nothing had changed except for the location of Sora, Riku and Kairi's boats, which were probably sunken and destroyed.

"Trevor really thinks that our Almost Somebodies would be here?" asked Adum, looking over at Leander.

Leander shrugged. "Why not? Your parents were Sora and Kairi's Nobodies, and they grew up on these islands."

June smiled. "Lucky… it's so pretty here. Azure Daybreak is nothing in comparison to this." She twirled on the tips of her toes and let the salty smell of the ocean fill up in her head.

"'Kay, enough fantasizing. Let's find them."

"Where did they hang out the most?" Amali asked.

Leander scratched the back of his head. "I dunno. I guess just on this island. See, that one across from us is the island where they lived and went to school." He pointed around the ocean.

"Adum and I will look around this part then," Amali said, and then she pointed to some kind of pathetically-made door, "You guys look on the other end."

Adum smirked at Amali, and June and Leander left without saying a word.

Amali immediately began to look around the shoreline.

"I doubt you're going to find a person down there." Adum laughed.

Amali shook her head. "I'm just looking for clues. Or something interesting."

"_Or_ something…" Adum's smirk grew.

"Whoa. What's that?" asked Amali. A wave had come in, and something large and wooden had appeared on the shore. It almost looked like a raft, with a flat bottom and a large sail. It was probably _years_ old, as mold had grown on the bottom and was peeking out from the sides, and indescribable bugs were crawling on the edges.

"It's a raft." Adum stated, and kicked it a little bit so the bugs all swam or crawled away. This raft had to be _ancient_. "Hey." He said, and looked over at the sail. Hanging at the top was a necklace with many beautiful colored shells that looked both antique and frail, but new and strong.

"It's not even dirty." Amali said in amazement.

Adum smiled and took it off of the raft. "Thalassa shells," he stated, "sailors used to use these to ensure a safe voyage."

"Must have worked," Amali commented, and patted the raft as if it was a huge, warm, bulky, breathing animal, "stayed in tact for so long."

Before Amali could blink, she had the shells around her neck. They smelled of wet sand and fragrant fruit.

"It'd look better on you." Adum smiled.

ooooo

Q was getting more than annoying. He was counting the amount of steps that they had been taking. What was worse is that he was counting out loud.

"One-thousand six-hundred forty two, one-thousand six-hundred forty three…"

"Okay, we get it!" his brother shouted angrily, grabbing him by the collar. Even for being the younger one, he was at least a half of a foot taller than his brother. "We are in an endless desert. _Endless._ You can stop counting now."

"I don't know." Trevor stated. As they finally reached an end to the desert, they saw a large castle poking up from the horizon like an icy dessert. **Author's Note: Yes, I just compared the castle of Agrabah to an ice cream cone.**

"Agrabah." Jaiden commented.

"I think so." Trevor agreed.

"One-thousand six-hundred sixty seven…"

"Shut _up_!"

"We need June here." Jaiden shook his head. "She knows how to calm things down."

"You only say that because you like her." Q countered, crossing his arms.

"Whoa, whoa. Can't a guy say something nice about a girl and not like her?"

"I can see it in your _eyes_."

"Teenage relationships aside, Jerry Springfield cases, let's get in there and find the memory, okay?"

"Got it." Jaiden shook his head as if shaking something horrible out of his hair.

ooooo

"Nothing over here. But it's kinda nice how there aren't any Heartless in this world." Leander commented. He looked over at June, "Anything there?" She was looking by some many large rocks.

"Nothing." She wasn't too content with Leander. How could a corpse be at rest for thirty years and come back undamaged? It made no sense and it made her uneasy. "Wait…" she almost screamed from the sudden surprise of a Shadow Heartless lurking around beneath a palm tree.

Whipping out her keyblade, she got rid of it in a few easy slashes, but backed away as if it was an ant only there to warn against a swarm. "Leander," she shouted, "Heartless."

ooooo

"It's there." Roxas breathed, standing in the glory of a large, black door. Seeping out seemed to be shadow after shadow. So willingly they had gone through it as Nobodies, but what damage would befall them trying to walk through it as simple, incompetent humans? Roxas found himself wishing Naminé was there for an idea, or at the very least, support.

"I don't recognize where it is, though." Axel said, looking around and scratching his fiery red head.

"I think I do." The door was in the middle of a desert.

The both of them ran back down the stairs, only to find a few of the others asleep on the ground.

"What happened?" asked Roxas.

"You two were gone for _hours_." Nessa shook her head.

"We were gone for a few minutes!" Axel said heatedly.

"Whatever. Where's the door?" asked Broden, as if he really cared.

"Agrabah."

ooooo

"Thank you," came a voice from behind them. Q, Anty, Jaiden, and Trevor flipped around to come across a man with big, yellow eyes, a gentle yet harsh face, and a wicked smile ruining its features, "for finding for us the location of the Door to Darkness. We need only now to bring the Princesses of Heart over here. We have only one left to capture, not including your dear Amali… who I'm sure will come straight over once she realizes you're in danger."

"What danger?" asked Jaiden both sarcastically and angrily, pointing his keyblade outwards at the strange man.

The man smirked wickedly, and tossed Jaiden something invisible. To Jaiden, however, it was a shimmering memory. "I picked it up deep within the city." He mentioned pompously, "Does it interest you?"

Jaiden glared up at the man, but still took the memory and let it sink into his mind.

Something didn't fit.

Since when was Amali his _enemy_? He saw visions of fights and tantrums and evil things that Amali had done to him. "Oh, did you not know?" asked the man. "Your little friend has been lying to you all along. You two were never _friends_. She only hoped that by looking for your precious memories she could find the way to _me_."

"You can't be believing this crap!" shouted Anty at Jaiden's slightly convinced face.

"I don't know. I remember…"

"How can you be sure that memory isn't a fake?" asked Trevor calmly.

"How can he manipulate memories?" asked Jaiden.

"I know someone that can." Q stated. They passed it off as nothing.

Before they could blink, Jaiden had been seized by the man.

"Do you want to know how I can manipulate the memories?"

ooooo

"_Agrabah_?" Sora remarked, climbing into the Gummi ship, already feeling a load off of his shoulder from being in that world heavy with memories. "How… random." He commented, and looked over for others to nod. It seemed like he relied on his social health since Merlin stole his mental health.

"Yeah." Charity said.

Riku sighed and shook his head. "I hope we can get Kairi back." Naminé seemed to silently agree, but she looked over at Sora as the Gummi Ship took off.

"I don't think we'll have much to worry about even if they have 'all of the Princesses of Heart'."

ooooo

"That's just creepy. You sure you weren't hallucinating?" Leander asked June, who was still staring nervously at the spot in which the Heartless had been destroyed.

"I'm _positive._ I _don't_ hallucinate."

"Then keep a lookout. If there's a Heartless, it probably was just left over from when this world was once infested, but it might mean that you and your brother's Almost Somebodies are around."

June shook her head. "Loveless, though? I don't understand. I love my parents."

Leander shrugged. "Maybe it's because they were Nobodies once, too."

"But I love…" She looked down at her feet. Not the right time. "Never mind. Let's go see if Amali and Adum found anything."

ooooo

The Master looked over at the three other boys, as if daring them to make another move. Before any of them had a chance to speak, or breathe, or blink, a long sword was stabbed through Jaiden's stomach.

The rest of them stood in scared silence. The only noise existing were the final gags and gasps of Jaiden, the blood pouring from his stomach and mouth as he fell to the ground. His blood stained the sand red, and the Master ground his shoe into the boy as if to grind a cigarette butt into the dirt.

"What was that for?!" screamed Trevor, pointing the keyblade to his neck.

The Master only laughed. He said nothing more than, "It will bring her here." He then disappeared in a flurry of feathers, leaving only one behind, which landed peacefully on Jaiden's dead mouth.

**Author's Note: I leave you for two weeks and then I kill off Jaiden. You must love me now. xD So hopefully I will get my laptop back soon. If I don't, I promise I'll keep this more regular.**


	11. I Dare You to Move

(-CHAPTER-XI-)

I Dare You to Move

-nOte-

Yay, chapter eleven! Just a few more to go. I'll have to figure out how to wrap things up in this chapter. Well, not really wrap things up, but get started doing so. That probably makes no sense whatsoever. Ah- and I should mention, Lenovo got rid of my Wordperfect with the new software, so I'm using a normal Wordpad document. This will be strange; no more annoying red squiggly lines telling me that I spelled my own characters' names wrong. Actually, I might like this. xDD Actual chapter coming up now. Heh. Ranting over.

-/nOte-

"No luck." Amali shrugged her shoulders apologetically. The salty air of Destiny Islands was filling her nose to the point of having to sneeze. She also couldn't help but to feel like something horrible was happening that she should be there for.

"I guess they're not here." June decided.

"We only checked one island." Adum mentioned, determined. "How many are there?"

"There's one other that they ever went to." Leander scratched his head. "But I don't think that had anything to do with Namine or Roxas."

June shook her head and put her hand on her brother's arm, "We'll just have to check Twilight Town. That's... technically where dad grew up." She smiled at the other three of them.

"Okay." Leander smiled.

"Hang on," Amali urged. Her cell phone had begun to ring. It was probably her mother wondering 'where the hell she is' and 'why she hasn't been home for over a week'. To her surprise, the caller ID said that it was Trevor. "Hullo?" she asked dumbly as she urgently picked up the phone. There was nervous chatter happening in the background.

"Hey, Amali," Trevor paused for a second. "You should get over here. We're at Agrabah."

"Agrabah?" asked Amali, and looked at June and Adum. They both shrugged. "Where's that?" Amali paused for a second. "Did something happen?"

"No," Trevor said a little too soon, but then corrected himself, "Yes, just... get over here, okay? We're right in front of the city... town... whatever's gates." Trevor hung up, and Amali gave a sad smirk as she flipped the phone down and shoved it in the small pocket she had.

"We have to get over to Agrabah." she told them, still trying to take in everything that happened, "Something's going on. I don't know, though."

Adum nodded. "The search can wait." he said, frantically.

June smiled and twirled a lock of blonde hair between her fingers, "Ooh la la, said that a bit soon, did we?" she joked around. Just as she finished her sentence, three Heartless, all Shadows appeared at the ground. She looked up at Leander, "I told you I wasn't hallucinating!"

"We gotta go, then." Leander nodded. "If they keep comin' back, there's no point in fightin' them. Let's get to the Gummi Ship."

They all ran to the big, red and blue mass, and hastily made their way inside.

ooooo

"There it is." Sora said, his mind running through a state of nostalgia as he stared upon the great, beautiful city of Agrabah. The palace poked out above all other buildings, and memories flew past his eyes of riding on the magical carpet with Goofy and Donald, both of whom he had not seen in fourteen years, trying to keep his and Kairi's Jaiden away from all things Keyblade, Heartless, Nobody, and other worlds. A lot good that did them.

"Hey...!" Charity called out between the group.

"What's up?" asked Nessa, rubbing her eye.

"Trevor..." she murmured. She sprinted ahead of the group.

Roxas shook his head. "She always had the best sight out of all of us."

"Trevor?" asked Riku, his voice cracking from under the pressure of the blistering sun above them. He sprinted close behind her, and due to years of racing Kairi and Sora in the Islands, soon caught up with Charity. By then, they had arrived right outside of the city's gates, right in front of four boys, one of them lying dead on the floor with a black feather resting gently on his mouth.

"Trevor..." Charity repeated, looking up at her son, who had now grown to surpass her and meet his father in height. He had quite a number of scars from fighting since they had last seen each other, and his keyblade had just disappeared from his hand.

"Mom... I... he was killed... we didn't do anything. That's the problem, I guess, that we didn't do anything..." he laughed nervously, "He was Amali's best friend... he had a fake memory of her and then he was... mom..."

The touching moment sent a tear down Charity's face. "You called me 'mom'."

At this, Trevor crashed into his mother's arms, much like he did when he was younger and was almost killed by a pack of Heartless. Riku joined in on the hug, both him and Charity saying comforting words to Trevor, trying to get him to calm down.

"What's going on?" came Sora. Him, Namine, Roxas, Axel, Nessa, and Broden all arrived to see Charity, Riku, and Trevor locked in an embrace, Q and Anty standing in the background, and Jaiden lying motionless on the ground.

"Jaiden..." Sora murmured, and got down on his knees. He touched his son's face. It was as cold as rock. How was this possible? The desert was burning hot. If anything, he would have melted under the sun.

"Jaiden!" Came a girl's voice. Amali had jumped out of a Gummi Ship and ran up to Jaiden and Sora. "What's happening?! He can't be dead!" she screamed at them.

"He's dead." Q reassured her. For once, he didn't seem like he had a terrible intention behind his voice.

Amali's head fell to Jaiden's chest, and she began to whimper softly there. Sora simply stayed on his knees in disbelief, looking down at his dead, adopted son. Adopted or not, he had been his and Kairi's son for fourteen years. What was Kairi going to say? His nose and lips were getting red and puffy as tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" asked June. She had seen and heard exactly what happened. Receiving no answer, she smiled sadly down at them. "Jaiden dying is no reason to cry. People glorify the end to be this horrible thing, when the truth is that it's just a beginning in disguise. 'The End' doesn't really ever exist. I think it's the same with death; I don't think this is the end for Jaiden."

Amali smiled. "Thank you."

Trevor thought deeply to himself as Charity and Riku went to go hug their daughter; he would never, ever tell Amali that Jaiden thought Amali to be his enemy before he died. That would be too much to deal with.

"Why are you all here?" asked Amali once everything had settled down.

"We've been looking for the one who's trying to use all of the Princesses of Heart to open the Door to Darkness." Namine answered.

"We are, too." Adum nodded, "And we're also trying to find June and my Almost Somebodies."

Namine and Roxas gave each other a look of understanding, and then transferred it over to June and Adum. "You know," Roxas started, "you were born a human, just with Nobody genes. Still, if you really are a Nobody, you have human hearts. It wouldn't do any good to find your Almost Somebodies."

"What about... loveless?" asked June to Adum.

"The King of Radiant Garden said that we were loveless. That you lack one emotion if you were born a Nobody with a Somebody's heart." Adum clarified to his parents.

"You don't seem very loveless to me." Namine smiled.

"I guess not." responded Adum.

"I knew it would bring you here." came a familiar voice. Once again, the Master appeared before them, along with a boy of around Trevor's age. He had a similar look to Adum and June, except his heart was almost completely plunged in darkness.

"I'm not going with you!" Amali said for what seemed like the hundredth time as she pointed her Keyblade at the Master.

"Shut up," said the other one, whose name embroidered on his jacket read: Caspian. "We need every existing Princess of Heart to open the Door to Darkness and a little girl isn't going to stop us."

"Every existing..." Amali looked down at her keyblade.

"Yes." was all the master said.

"Then... I have a way..." Amali smirked at what she was thinking. Without hesitating, she ripped off her keychain from her neck, and latched it on to the end of her keyblade. In one swift motion, the keyblade had changed to the familiar, airy look of Savior of Balance.

The keyblade began to try and struggle out of her hands.

"Hold on to it!" Charity shouted, apparently understanding what was happening.

"What's she doing?" Trevor asked his father off-handedly.

"For someone with only light in their hearts to hold a keyblade of balance, something has to change. Either the keyblade can't be held or the Princess has to have dark in her heart. If she refuses to let go of the keyblade, the darkness will have to come back." Riku smiled.

"Sma-art." Nessa said with glee as she sat back to watch.

"Caspian, get the keyblade!" The Master snarled, trying to hold in Amali's darkness, which still layed inside of him.

"No way!" Leander shouted. Nessa smiled at the sight; Leander. It was him again. She joined in, her sword in one hand and Blue Hour, changed back to a normal Kingdom Key, in her other. Fighting swiftly against Caspian and side-by-side with Leander, it left only the Master's struggle with himself and Amali's struggle with the keyblade.

After a long-lasting battle, The Master managed to let a small stream of darkness leak out and find its way back to Amali. After just the small stream had settled, the rest burst out and found its way back into her heart. It balanced itself out and the keyblade ended its struggle in her hands. The Master only seemed weaker.

"It's no matter," Caspian hissed back at them after he managed to knock Leander around pretty well and shake off Nessa, "Now we have ever Princess of Heart that we need to complete the keyhole to the Door to Darkness! Thanks for making our lives easier."

"Come, Caspian, we must go!" The Master shouted, his voice quivering, "The Door to Darkness is only so far past the Palace!" About to disappear, the both of them held hands.

"Kevalan!" Namine shouted.

Sporting a similar face as to when Namine had crushed the fake Riku's heart many years ago, Caspian went still and fell to the ground as The Master stood there before him.

He shook his head and ground his shoe into the sand next to him. "Pity." he mumbled, and licked some salt off of his lips, "He made an excellent lover, but a terrible apprentice." He disappeared into nothing.

"Come on!" Amali urged, still tired from her own little showdown with the Savior of Balance, "He said that the Princesses are only a little ways past the Palace! If we can get past there, we can find them and stop him!"

"And we can get Kairi back!" Sora said excitedly. His hopes then drowned as he very quickly remembered; their son had died. How was he supposed to tell his wife that their only, adopted son had died?

"We have to rest first," Charity tried to calmly explain to Amali.

"I want to avenge Jaiden!" Amali shouted louder than she ever had before at her mother. Tears then started to travel down her face again, wetting the ones that had already dried to her cheeks.

"Just give 'er a few potions," Trevor said, his usual disposition back, "we have to go find aunt Kairi and avenge Jaiden."

Amali looked up at Trevor, eyes sparkling, and she nodded. Standing up, she reached her hand down and picked up the feather that had not budged from Jaiden's mouth. The body sunk into the sand, leaving no trace, and the feather burned up in her hand.

She suddenly felt a huge, hard bulk knock her slightly backwards as she was embraced in a hug of a familiar blond; it was Adum. "It'll be okay."

Somehow, those words seemed like enough.


	12. What About Now

(-CHAPTER-XII-)

What About Now

-nOte-

I regretfully say that the next chapter will be the last, and that will be it for my long-term fanfictions. But I promise I will write many oneshots, and I will be beginning a fanfiction for Holly Black's Tithe series. I've been planning it for quite a while now. I may do one for a few manga series I've taken a liking to, but we'll just see what happens. :3 Enjoyy!

-/nOte-

"I don't know, sweetie, I don't think that even those potions were enough..." Nessa tried to coo to her surrogate neice as she trudged through the bustling city. Much attention was sent through the citizens of Agrabah, but many of them seemed more preoccupied with news that they could not understand through the hushed voices. Adum was carrying his knocked-out identity-crisis brother, although he was much larger than him, on his back as they walked through the city.

"At _least_ let me put alcohol on the cut or _something_." Charity sighed.

Amali glared up at her mother. "I'm _fine_."

"Someone's PMSing." Leander shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I wonder how your father's doing." Nessa mentioned to Q and Anty.

"He's probably in another Struggle tournament." Anty mentioned, a hint of sadness in his voice at the mention of Hayner. Since he had brought the art of Struggle over from Twilight Town to Azure Daybreak, he had owned a thriving business selling specialty equipment, and becoming a professional himself. He hardly came home anymore.

"Probably hasn't even noticed we're gone." Q shrugged as he admitted.

Trevor gave a quizzical look to the nothingness in front of him as he led everyone with Adum and Amali by his side. Is that why Q was so annoying? Such a _moron_? Because his father was never around? But Nessa seemed just fine. Nothing made much sense in the blistering heat.

"Here we are," Sora said, stepping to the front of the group, "the Palace!" He seemed eager to see Aladdin and Jasmine, neither of whom he had seen for a long time.

The guards immediately let them in the palace, recognizing Sora instantly.

Up ahead in the corridor, a familiar face with long-ish black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin was walking. He looked like Aladdin, but his clothing was different.

"Aladdin?" Sora called.

The boy took a second, but then looked at them. He raised an eyebrow at the group. "You're looking for my father? He's up in the Sultan's office. Who let you in?" he asked, a bit guardedly.

"Sora!" came a happy, booming voice. Suddenly, a large, blue figure poofed into the area. The children were immediately scared, but the adults only started laughing, and welcomed Genie back in their prescence. Genie squeezed Sora to the point of no return as he asked, "How ya doing, pal?"

"I'm fine, Genie!" Sora laughed. "You remember my friends?" he asked.

Genie looked over, "Well, of course! Riku, Charity, Nessa... who's the one with the hair?" At that moment, Broden glared at the blue puff ball, "Namine, Roxas, Axel... Well, where's little red?" he asked.

"Actually, that's what we came here to ask you." Riku half-smiled.

"But first off... who's this?" asked Sora, pointing to the Aladdin look-alike.

Genie cocked his head to the side, "Well that's Aladdin's son! They named him Abdukrahman. I'm glad your here, though. Aladdin's been trying to get rid of all these Heartless; they've been leaving the city alone but they've been all over the top floors of the palace!" he split into a million tiny Genies as he said this. Genie quickly reconstructed himself into the similar blue mass, and then discarded his limb, "Care to lend a hand?" he asked off-handedly. **Author's Note: Get it? He took off his hand and I said 'off-handedly'. It's funny, right:D;;**

"'Course," Sora said excitedly, and whipped out Kingdom Key."

"I'm ready." Amali panted, and Savior of Balance appeared in her hands.

"No," Charity shook her head immediately. "We'll deal with the Heartless up there first. You guys stay down here and ask Abduwhatever about The Master and Caspian."

Amali was not in the mood to argue. She nodded and let Savior of Balance disappear at her side. The adults began to run up the steps to the Sultan's quarters.

"I should join them." Genie boomed, obviously feeling slightly awkward in a room with a group of teenagers he never knew existed. He poofed in a strange, light blue smoke, leaving them with an obviously irritated Arabian teenager.

"Hey," June decided to make the first move, her cobalt eyes shining as she brought her hand forth, "I'm---"

The boy spit in her hand.

June looked at her hand awkwardly and wiped it on her pants. "Not clean anymore."

"Someone's got a bit of a temper issue." Amali noted.

"Amali!" Trevor said as if it was the most impolite thing Amali had ever said.

Amali shrugged.

"What do you _want_ anyway?" asked Abdukrahman.

"Abdu!" came a female's voice. "That's no way to treat a guest!" A woman with long, black hair tied back in various blue bows, and a matching blue outfit that showed the stomach, but had poofy pants appeared. She had two pretty earrings hanging from her ears, and her face showed a sense of kindness. Her shoes, however, looked funky. **Author's Note: All from memory. You should be so proud of me. :33**

"Don't you look an awful lot like Riku and Charity." The woman smiled, walking up to Amali and Trevor, "You must be their kids. Please tell me they're up there getting rid of the Heartless. We thought they were there for good."

"Yes, ms... um." Was where Adum left it.

The woman laughed. "Sorry. My name is Jasmine, I'm Abdu's mother."

ooooo

Sora and the others were faced with many familiar-looking Heartless that had curved blades and covered mouths as if to prevent sand from entering them during a sandstorm. They were swift fighters, although weak, and very much outnumbered the keyblade wielders.

"Dammit," Nessa shouted weakly, "there're too many!"

"Maybe we should have let them fight after all." Axel suggested and blue a lock of stray red hair out of his face. He threw a chakram through three of the Heartless, destroying all but one, which Roxas easily finished off with a swipe of one of his two keyblades.

"I _think_ we can handle a job better than some teenagers." Roxas pointed out.

"I don't know," Broden mentioned, "my back's giving out on me."

Just for that, Charity hit him on the back with her keyblade, "Oh my God, shut up please." She shook her head and aided Riku in quickly finishing off at least seven more of the Heartless.

"That's it!" Riku shouted uncharacteristically, "We have to evacuate the castle. They won't stop coming. If Amali and Trevor have found out where The Master has his Princesses hidden, then we can destroy the source of the evil."

"Good plan." Nessa decided, and they all ran out of the room.

ooooo

"So it's far into the desert?" asked Charity, annoyed, to her daughter.

Amali nodded, "That's what they've been saying."

"It figures that The Master would pick the single-most annoying place to put a hideout." Caspian, who had just finally woken up, stated.

"Kevalan," Namine said softly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he mentioned, annoyedly, and scratched his head. "I just... don't know how I forgot so much when I was chasing after the darkness. I couldn't even remember my name." He put his fingers to his lips and slowly dragged them across them as he muttered 'Caspian...'.

"When you say... 'Chasing after the darkness'...?" asked Amali to the older boy.

Kevalan smirked down at her. "It's an ecstasy. A heroin. Something a thousand times stronger and a thousand times more deadly."

"And a thousand times better." Riku finished for them all.

Charity sighed slightly and looked down at her feet. Her husband would know all too well about the dangers of the darkness.

"We'll never get anywhere if we don't start walking now." Amali reminded them.

"Wait!" came Genie's voice as he appeared. The familiar Magic Carpet flew in with them. Genie turned into a much larger carpet, hovering in the air. "I should be able to take all of you except you," he said, his laces pointing at Broden, who started having a hissy fit.

They immediately hopped on, Sora, Roxas, and Namine managing to fit on Carpet and everyone else got on Genie. They flew out of the palace, but the second they hit the border to the desert, Broden fell off and into the sand. Sinking into the sand, he screamed for help but instead just sunk to the bottom to die alone all but with a skeleton he nicknamed Frederico. **Author's Note: I just got so sick of him. DDx**

"I don't see anything." Namine admitted disappointedly as they had flown around in near circles for the past half an hour.

"Don't be too sure," Roxas warned, "you never know how smart these guys can be."

"Ooh, I know!" Amali said, suddenly more enthusiastic, "Like that game of psychological cat and mouse that Raito and L have in Death Note! I love that manga!" she seemed to add an unnecessary fangirlish 'squee' to the end of her sentence.

"...What?" asked Adum.

Amali shrugged and laughed.

Poking out from the sand seemed to be a dark, small and yet elegant building, darkness and black nothingess radiating off the edges. The doors had large, raven-head shaped knockers, and black petals flew around the building.

"Don't think that's it." Q said snidely.

They landed in front of the building.

"Here goes nothing." June said. She gripped one of the knockers in her hand.

"What... are you doing?" asked Amali. She shook her head, and lightly pushed June out of the way, kicking a door open as if she was in an action video.

"The Master hates that." Kevalan grumbled.


	13. I Walk with Shadows

(-CHAPTER-XIII-)

I Walk with Shadows

-nOte-

Last chapter! Dundundun. x3; Hehe. At any rate, I'm excited for my next fanfiction, and as I promised, I will do many oneshots. Probably quite a few of the Organization just for fun. xD And because I've insanely neglected this, the disclaimer.

Amali: Me again?

Adum: nudges closer I will!

June: shakes her head Seldy doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of its respective worlds or characters. Or Disney.

Q: Who _wouldn't _want to own that guy? Even after he's dead he's got more money than me.

Anty: counts Heyy, aren't we missing somebody?

Leander: ...What happened to Broden?

Hehe. As they converse their lives away, I present to you the final chapter of Burn Down Something Beautiful. Enjoy it plzkthx!

-/nOte-

"It's so..." Amali breathed in a breath of unmistakably cold air in the burning hot desert, "dark." She couldn't help but wonder how it was built in only hours.

"A castle made from darkness." Kevalan mentioned, moving next to her and towering over her in the process. "Anything made from the darkness is made quickly." Did this boy read her mind or something? He looked so much like Roxas, even moreso than Adum, who had his mother's bleach blond colored hair.

Trevor laughed at Adum's determination. "Calm down, Squishy, we've got a battle to win."

"I'm comin', Kairi!" Sora shouted, and rushed blindly into the building. He hit a dark wall that blended in with the shadows.

"Sora, you're a grown man now." Riku shook his head.

"Never stopped me before." he said, dumbly.

"It really didn't." Amali noted.

"There," June said. Her noteworthy perception of things that most people usually didn't notice came in handy once again, as she pointed down a narrow passageway. "Bingo." she smiled, and began to slip through.

"Wait up!" Adum and Amali both shouted at the same time.

"I can't fit through there, not with these hips." Charity put up her hands in a surrender.

Amali sighed before she slipped through, "Don't you get it? That's what the Master wants. We need you here, so squeeze your big ass through, okay?"

"That girl's smart." Kevalan said, managing to make it through with slightly more difficulty after Amali.

"Wow." Adum whispered. They were in a large, dome-like room. Surrounding them were all the Princesses of Heart that The Master needed; Snow White [and thank God she was gone, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Alice, Jasmine, and Kairi, in her noteworthy spot dead-center, her glass cage larger than the others.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted, and ran up to the glass case. As the others wondered how such a large room could fit in such a small building, Sora struck the glass with his keyblade. The end of it disappeared into the case, although not appearing in it. As he brought it back, it was whole again and the case was undamaged. "Kairi!" he repeated, pounding on it with his fist.

"She won't wake up." The Master's voice came, walking down a set of stairs that, of course, June was looking up just seconds before. "I expected you to know," he started, "that I would find the Door to Darkness and build my headquarters around it. I must now release the powers of the Princesses of Heart to open this door. In turn, every Princess will die."

The kids' eyes widened, but the adults seemed rather unfazed, as if they knew something that the children and The Master didn't.

He took off his cloak and threw it to the floor. He looked surprisingly normal and underdressed, and for once they could see his face clearly. He looked like nobody of the group, or nobody of the earth. Maybe something out of a beautiful poem, the darkness encrypted inside of an otherwise dark message. He was not just the embodiment of the darkness, but the darkness within the darkness.

Kevalan looked to the floor and shook his head. He was missing out; The Master was leading him towards the Darkness, while he was in the Darkness within the Darkness the whole time.

"Care to watch?" The Master suggested. Pressing a button on his wrist, the earth beneath them began to shake. Desperately, Amali grabbed onto Adum who had grabbed onto a stray brick poking out of the wall to prevent from falling down.

It turned out that the walls were opening up and revealing a large, black door. At that moment, a light protruded from Kairi's chest, and shined directly on the pitch black of the door. A Keyhole appeared.

"Isn't it funny?" asked The Master, "The one keyhole that a keyblade can't unlock is not the one from the Door to Light, but the Door to Darkness. Could Xehanort have been trying to prevent something?" he laughed quite loudly.

"But now..." His hand reached towards another button on his wrist.

Amali rushed up to attack him, but Trevor quickly pulled her back. "Wait." he told her.

"Smart boy." The Master commented. As he pressed the button, the class cases opened, and the light from all the Princesses's chests shined into the keyhole. Although they waited for a minute under the glowing brilliance of the blinding light, nothing seemed to happen. The door stayed shut.

"It makes me wish we got a better glimpse at the Door to Light." Riku whispered to Sora quietly.

"What's this?" The Master asked, frantic, looking at his wrist device and then up at the door, "Why is the keyhole not being unlocked?!" he asked angrily. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I am." Namine smirked and walked up from behind the crowd.

"What?" he asked. "The Princess's Nobody!" he growled.

"You were missing one crucial Princess of Heart; me." Namine's smirk grew, "I am part of Kairi and always will be, human now or not. But I refuse to give up my power for this. Sora, wake up Kairi!" she commanded.

"...Mom?" asked Adum, slightly unnerved.

"I'll beat him." Amali stated.

"Amali," Charity stopped her, "let me."

"No!" Amali shouted again, "I told you once before, I have to avenge Jaiden. He was more than a best friend to me. He was the brother that you took away."

At this, Charity stepped back. She felt ashamed and humiliated, but a smile grew across her face. "Fight The Master. I know you can defeat him."

"I'll help you." Adum said.

"Thank you." Amali smiled. Savior of Balance appeared in her hand, as did Adum's keyblade.

"Fools." The Master muttered, and a staff appeared in his hand. It was intricate, with a beautiful purple gem at the top. It glimmered down on them, reflecting some of the radiance that the Princesses of Heart were giving off. "Once I am rid of you, I will use the last Princess to open the Door to Darkness!"

"Gravira!" Amali shouted as Adum rushed up to fight head-on. The Gravity did virtually nothing to The Master. "Fire with fire's out of the question." she decided, and rushed up to help destroy him.

Blow after blow was being dealt. Amali didn't know what Adum was feeling, but she knew that she felt a rush of darkness each and every time she was hit with the staff or its darkness. Her father and Kevalan were right; it was an ecstasy. The farther she went, the lighter she went; she almost _wanted_ to lose.

"Amali, what are you doing?!" called the others as Amali began to slow down. Sora, however, was preoccupied in trying to wake up Kairi.

"Light!" Charity shouted. Amali momentarily looked back at her mother. "Use light!"

Amali had no idea what her mom was trying to say. All she knew was that no matter how much damage Adum and she did to The Master, he would either heal himself or miraculously be unharmed. **Author's Note: Like that Riku battle in Kingdom Hearts I. That was... so annoying. Dx**

"Gravira!" Amali had shouted again, pointing the keyblade at The Master. Thinking of magic and how Jaiden had had to learn how to deal with a magic staff reminded her of when he had his memories taken away by the mysterious Anton, and then later killed by The Master. The whole time, Jaiden was just a victim in anything. It was all because they were after Amali. It was all her fault, she had to avenge them.

"Light!" she cried.

The room immediately illuminated. The Door to Darkness disappeared somewhere under the pool of brightness. Amali gripped onto her Thalassa shell necklace, watching each Princess of Heart waking up one by one, and amused as Snow White fell on her face to the floor. As the light finally drowned out, The Master was on his hands and knees, gasping. The Door to Darkness was gone.

"...Alright!" Axel shouted happily, mostly because he didn't have to do anything.

Amali sighed heavily, and with relief, landed on Adum's chest.

"I was going to wait until your birthday, but..." Adum reached in his pocket and pulled out a star-like charm. "Yasuyo said that my mom had created it out of fake memories in an attempt to find someone she loved. And, well, they were fake, but still..."

Amali shut him up with a kiss, and took the charm.

"It means a lot." she smiled, and blushed. "Thanks."

"Our son's _dead_!?" asked Kairi. She thwacked Sora across the head after tearing up a bit. "You're an idiot!"

After returning to Azure Daybreak, friendships couldn't have asked to be greater. Amali no longer had to rely on Jaiden to be her one and only friend in high school as she had in the past, but now she had Kevalan, The Master, whom Nessa and Hayner adopted, June, Q, Anty, her brother, Trevor, and her boyfriend, Adum.

Nessa and Hayner gave The Master a new name, as he couldn't remember his origins or his name as he was lost in the darkness. If he wasn't shown the light soon enough, he would have been permanently lost. In light of Amali's random breakout during the carpet ride and his new situation, they named him Raito. And of course, Raito and Kevalan made a happy couple, this time without an apprenticeship involved.

Eventually, all of them grew up and got married. Amali and Adum had become the 'couple representative', actually lasting through the first year of high school.

The most possible strange thing about what happened in their life later was a strange, brown-haired man coming to their doorstep to complain about being sucked into the sand in Agrabah and a man named Frederico stealing all of the food.

Besides that, there was never an occurance of one more Heartless ever again.

**Author's Note: What a cute ending, right? I hope you liked this story! I'll start typing my new one tomorrow, but right now I got a headache. Heh. x33; I can't believe after all that I never killed off Merlin. :sigh:**


	14. Credits

(-CREDITS-)

Of course, how can I not thank Azul and Igor for always reading and reviewing and being the only ones to truly appreciate my fanfiction for all that it is? And of course, thank you to all of my readers. Although I will miss Azul's fun comments and Igor's... eagerness, I've had a fun time making Kingdom Hearts fanfics. :3

Song Titles For Each Chapter:

1. Make You Smile by +44

2. One Love by Aiden

3. The Songs that Saved My Life by Kill Hannah

4. Let the Flames Begin by Paramore

5. Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me Kill Me by U2

6. Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns

7. The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe (Well, it's a poem, but it's important. xD;)

8. When I Get Home, You're So Dead by Mayday Parade

9. Makedamnsure by Taking Back Sunday

10. 19sai by Suga Shikao

11. Dare You to Move by Switchfoot

12. What About Now by Daughtry

13. My Apocolypse by Escape the Fate

Again, thank you all UUUUUBERRRRRRMUUUUUUCHHHHHHHHH.

:virtual huggg:


End file.
